<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pauline &amp; Rosalina: Royal Rumble by snugglyrabbits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382525">Pauline &amp; Rosalina: Royal Rumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits'>snugglyrabbits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser has finally given up his days of villainy, and all has been relatively peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom since. However, one fateful night, all of that changes when Princess Peach suddenly goes from being a caring monarch to a cruel dictator. A mysterious negative force has seemingly taken over the Mushroom Kingdom, and all of the kingdoms surrounding it.</p>
<p>When Pauline is mistakenly invited to the Mushroom Kingdom, she ends up halfway across the world. Now, she has to fight her way back to Peach to make things right. Along the way, she meets new friends and new enemies, all while battling (and gaining the help of) some curious royalty figures along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having calm tea parties with Bowser was something Peach still wasn’t entirely used to.</p>
<p>It had been months since Bowser and Peach had reached a consensus about their political alliance. Finally, after years of kidnappings and fighting, they were able to shake hands and call themselves allies. And the agreement was simple. Peach offered some of the unused plots of land in the Mushroom Kingdom to Bowser’s citizens in hopes of stabilizing the housing condition in his kingdom, and offered to help him in times of need.</p>
<p>However, this all came under the very strict condition that Bowser cease his destructive, criminal activity in favor of attempting to fix the suffering economy and polluted environment that'd plagued Dark Land for years on end. And Bowser agreed, albeit begrudgingly, at first. He was hesitant about giving up his entire livelihood. </p>
<p>I mean, giving up conquering kingdoms and kidnapping princesses in favor of becoming one of the “good guys”? Pfft, it was practically out of the question!</p>
<p>But, if it meant putting an end to Mario coming over to stomp his shell every other day, he knew he’d have to comply. </p>
<p>And comply he did. Surprisingly, Bowser cleaned up well. In a matter of mere months, he had managed to drop the persona of evil overlord. He now favored the idea of being a simplistic ruler and father, who saw his citizens for what they were, rather than an army to boss around.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it DID take longer than Peach would’ve liked for Bowser to fully understand the whole ‘kidnapping of the princess’ thing was also included in the agreement to stop his criminal activity. Turns out all they needed to get the idea through his head was for Mario and Luigi to sit him down one day and explain, very gently, why someone is not allowed to go around stealing maidens and holding them hostage within cages above molten lava in danger-infested castles. Bowser still tried to argue with them to defend his case, but ultimately, he realized the pair of brothers were right.</p>
<p>Since then, the Mushroom Kingdom had been a much less paranoid place. The citizens could rest easy knowing they didn’t have to wake up to the news of a potential kidnapping every other day. Still, some unconvinced Toads waited for the day Bowser would go back on his word, and betray the oath he had taken with Princess Peach. But, that day never came. </p>
<p>In fact, every single day, it seemed like Bowser was finding more ways to improve himself. Granted, he still kept some of his fiery personality, but he would quickly apologize for his actions if things got too out of hand. He'd even compliment others if they impressed him. Peach could have sworn she was dreaming when she first saw Bowser calling Mario an ‘okay guy’ after a kart race. Soon after that, Bowser and Mario's relationship as enemies softened. They became more like understanding acquaintances.</p>
<p>And notably, ever since the official day Bowser and Peach had come to the agreement, they’d hold weekly tea parties to celebrate the various deeds they'd been up to in their respective kingdoms. The Mario brothers often attended as well. It was nice to not be at each other’s throats or scared of the intimidating Koopa anymore. </p>
<p>Now, Peach felt as though all of her citizens highly respected Bowser. It was almost too good to be true. That’s why she held these weekly parties at her castle, just to check in and make sure she wasn’t dreaming.</p>
<p>And this particular meeting was no different. The only difference today was Peach’s inclusion of several of her friends on the invitation. Daisy sat beside Peach with her teacup held lazily in a calloused hand, the floral princess having ditched her gown in favor for her casual wear. Birdetta and Yoshi seemed to be having a thoughtful conversation (if only Peach could understand a word they were saying…), while Toad and Toadette excitedly discussed an upcoming festival being held out in the streets of Toad Town in the coming days.</p>
<p>The Koopalings were even there today, after some had avoided coming for several weeks in fear of going to ‘some girly tea party’ as Peach recalled Bowser putting it. Today, however, all of Bowser’s kids had finally joined in attendance. And even though they weren’t necessarily evil, they were still children. Mischievous, loud, and far from completely good. Their father was trying his hardest to teach them good morals and undo his years of harsh parenting that mostly revolved around treating the Koopalings like a personal army meant only to follow orders. There obviously needed to be time for healing and there needed to be time to recognize what Bowser did was wrong. Peach truly didn’t care how long it took. For now, though, the kids mostly spent their time here throwing bits of cake at each other and bickering.</p>
<p>Peach took a sip of her tea, eyeing Bowser and Mario, who were sitting opposite from her.</p>
<p>Bowser had started wearing glasses a few weeks ago, and his hair seemed more fluffy today than usual. He and Mario were currently in a passive-aggressive debate, it seemed. Luigi watched the calm battle go down from his seat, silently cheering his brother on as the discussion between Koopa and hero continued. Bowser Jr., who was sat beside Bowser, stared up at his papa with bright eyes, snickering as Bowser and Mario kept the argument going. Peach couldn’t help but smile at the sight.</p>
<p>The tea party eventually came to an end, the visitors each leaving as the afternoon came to a close. Peach thanked them all for coming, offering them cake for the road if they so desired.</p>
<p>Bowser glanced towards Peach as he left. Evidently, the Koopa King still had a tiny crush on her. That would always be nearly impossible to hide. Peach didn’t mind the sentiment, so long as he didn’t kidnap her and attempt to force her to marry him… again…</p>
<p>She exhaled, a sweet smile on her face as she watched her friends go. Once they were out of sight, she slowly shut the doors to her castle.</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p>“MARIO! MARIO!”</p>
<p>A shrill scream sounded, each syllable desperate.</p>
<p>“MARIO, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!”</p>
<p>The source of the panicked yelling came from Toadette, pounding her small fists against the door of the Mario household over and over.</p>
<p>Rushed footsteps sounded behind her, the heaving of quick breathing accompanying Toad as he put his hands on his knees. He waited, breathing hard, before starting to talk. </p>
<p>“Is… Is he there?”</p>
<p>“MARIO! LUIGI! PLEASE!” Toadette continued to scream. She tried her hardest to peek within the windows of the quaint cottage, trying to see if any signs of life were visible. She knocked on the windows, tapping against them to see if anyone would respond. “IS ANYONE THERE?”</p>
<p>No one replied. From their vantage point, the house looked ransacked, everything inside a mess. Glass littered the floor from windows broken. A lingering silence was all that was left. </p>
<p>An ominous, impending sense of dread filled Toadette as she fell back, weeping. Toad approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“H-Hey, it’s alright…” He attempted. “Maybe the others found help…”</p>
<p>“Toad...” Toadette tried to regain her senses, tried her hardest to compose herself. But, to absolutely no avail.</p>
<p>“Toadette, we have to go back…”</p>
<p>“Toad, how did this happen…? E-Everything was fine y-yesterday…”</p>
<p>“I know…” Toad didn’t let her finish, looking up at the empty household before them. “What we need to do now, though, is stay safe.”</p>
<p>“This all has t-to be some bad dream.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Mario is hiding somewhere also…”</p>
<p>“Do you think B-Bowser has something to do with all this?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know, Toadette!” Toad suddenly raised his voice. It took him only a second to realize his mistake, shutting his mouth and glancing around fearfully. Satisfied that the area was still clear, he helped Toadette to her feet and started towards the clearing they had come from, dragging her along. She didn’t resist being pulled, but her expression remained pale.</p>
<p>“We have to go report to the others... Maybe they have a plan that could help us out!”</p>
<p>The sky outside was dark, even though it was only supposed to be the late afternoon. All of the Toads’ morning had been consumed with confusion and terror, everyone blindly trying to survive amongst the perplexity of the new situation. They pressed onwards in the darkness and eventually came to the gates of Toad Town. Toad and Toadette both stopped before going any further. They shivered as a cool gust of wind blew by, mentally preparing themselves before they dared step into the boundaries of town.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop for anything. Just get back to the hideout, right?” Toad reminded Toadette. She nodded.</p>
<p>The walk back into Toad Town was gruesome. </p>
<p>Corpses of fellow Toads lined the streets, blood lying in pools around the bodies of those who had their games ended, the unfortunate few who were the first to fall to “her” wrath. They were the ones who openly refused to stand by her decree that if you did not help her in her reign, you were against her, and thus unnecessary for her conquest.</p>
<p>And the ones she found, terrified and begging for mercy? They were enslaved under her command, free will taken. With the magical help of her advisor, their brains became wildly scrambled, now blindly seeking only to help their ruler, to protect and serve their mistress until their demise.</p>
<p>Toad and Toadette could’ve easily been one of those unfortunate few. Luckily, they found a small group of Toads who’d already formed an alliance and banded together in a pseudo resistance group against the new tyrannical ruler. They knew whoever was sitting on the throne now wasn’t truly their princess. They would fight back against whoever it was, until their true monarch returned.</p>
<p>Presently, Toads still in the streets were barely holding onto their lives. They had holes in their chests, an inky black substance mixed with blood spilling between their fingers as they reached out towards the pair of siblings, begging through choked gatherings of blood for help. Toadette covered her eyes, turning away from the sight as Toad pressed on, holding his sister’s hand tightly.</p>
<p>They found themselves in what seemed to be an abandoned Toad House, closing the door behind them hastily.</p>
<p>The curtains were drawn, and Toadette busied herself with pushing a tall dresser aside to reveal a small hole in the ceiling, motioning for Toad to follow. They ascended up a ladder into the attic, which held three Toads all huddled close together. It had originally been a storeroom for various power-ups and trinkets, now repurposed to be a hideout for the Toads that managed to escape.</p>
<p>“A-Any sign of them?” A blue-capped Toad hesitantly questioned at Toad and Toadette’s arrival.</p>
<p>“Their house was empty.”</p>
<p>“Oh no…”</p>
<p>“T-This is bad, this is really, really bad… We need someone to help us!” A yellow-capped Toad worriedly exclaimed. “If the Mario brothers can’t help us… Who can?”</p>
<p>“Well…” A green-capped Toad with glasses on spoke up from behind the glare of a whirring computer. He pushed the spectacles up on his face, his tone totally unafraid. “I’ve been doing some research, trying to see if I can send out a distress call to any of the neighboring kingdoms, but something is totally messing up the system, ‘cus I can’t get a message to send anywhere… I’ve been looking for any Kingdom that’s signal isn’t busted, but, so far, nothing…”</p>
<p>“Well, it can’t be anything closeby. We’re already pushing our luck as it is with this plan of yours, Mushbert!” The yellow-capped Toad spoke up again. “If s-she finds out, we’re all gonna have our games ended.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it, I have this under control.” Mushbert explained calmly. “But, you’re probably right… We need somewhere much further from here. Somewhere that can’t be detected…”</p>
<p>Toad approached him, sitting beside Mushbert as he perused the list of contacts he had kept tabs on for months on-end before this day. And this included a list of various rulers from different Kingdoms. No one really questioned how he got the information, assuming it had something to do with the hours he spent cooped up in his house playing video games, watching TV, and browsing the web.</p>
<p>Toad stopped Mushbert’s absent scrolling suddenly, pointing to a name.</p>
<p>“Did you try her yet?”</p>
<p>“What? Her?” Mushbert fixed his glasses. “I didn’t even know she RULED a Kingdom.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like ours. Toadette and I went there on a vacation after the,” he paused. “a-after the p-princess went.”</p>
<p>Mushbert nodded.</p>
<p>“She could be our best bet.”</p>
<p>“Totally under the radar, yeah? I see where you’re comin’ from.” Mushbert cracked his knuckles. “Let me work my magic, I’ll get a message out to her in no time.”</p>
<p>“I just hope she can help us.” Toadette exhaled, leaning up against a box labelled for one-up mushrooms. “I don’t know how much more of this hiding I can take… I just want our princess back.”</p>
<p>“We’ll get her back. Soon this’ll all just be a bad memory.” The blue-capped Toad affirmed, smiling. “I don’t know what exactly is going on… but, it’ll all be okay.”</p>
<p>Toadette forced a smile, nodding alongside the other Toads.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p>Sharpened heels clicked against marble floor, harsh. The footsteps were deliberate as the young woman stepped further into her throne room, glancing upwards as she went.</p>
<p>She marvelled at the stained glass window before her. The colors, primarily red and blue, made a smile crack on her face. She wiped specks of blood from her face, maintaining her stony gaze upon the artistic spectacle. The stained glass was a testament to her power, her status, and her total domination over her people. She couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful than the figure, trapped in a petrified state, being merely a trophy for her to admire.</p>
<p>“My Princess.”</p>
<p>Peach turned slowly, her voice venomous and commanding. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Toadsworth approached, fixing his monocle before clearing his throat, shutting his eyes.</p>
<p>“There is a group of Toads plotting against you, your Highness. They’ve hidden themselves from our watchful eyes, but I can sense they’re in Toad Town, just northeast of the main square.”</p>
<p>Peach smiled softly.</p>
<p>“My, my. How unprecedented. So, my dear Toadsworth, might I ask you why,” Peach approached sweetly before dropping her tone, her face a dangerous frown as the rest of her words emerged stilted and enraged. “you have not done anything about it yet?”</p>
<p>“They are in numbers, my Princess. Dare I approach in my fatigued state, they may have managed to end my game. You know how using this power drains me so, my Princess.”</p>
<p>Peach fixed her dark-colored brooch with a sigh. “Unfortunately, I recall… never the matter, though. I shall take care of these maggots myself… traitors have no place in my Kingdom.”</p>
<p>“I shall accompany you, your Highness. I may not be ready to attack the ones responsible, but I shall-”</p>
<p>“I’d much prefer if you rallied up a few servants to come assist me with my little quest.” Peach absently fixed the long black gloves on her hands, grinning. “I’d like to have some reinforcements.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, my Princess.”</p>
<p>Toadsworth walked off, supported by his cane as he slowly made his way down the hall and out of the throne room.</p>
<p>Peach waited until she was alone before turning back to the stained glass display before her.</p>
<p>“The world will lie in shadows soon, my sweet.” Peach whispered, her eyes flickering momentarily before she turned out of the throne room. “My reign will last forevermore.”</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p>“How much longer will you need?”</p>
<p>“It’s trying to send right now… hopefully the connection can keep up for long enough to actually get this thing through…”</p>
<p>Toadette hugged her sides, exhaling. “I just hope this works.”</p>
<p>The yellow-capped Toad laughed, chuckling hopelessly. “Heheh, you and m-me both…”</p>
<p>The group fell into an awkward silence, Toad whistling nervously the only sound in the room. Toadette recognized the nervous tic and for once, didn’t chastise her brother about it. She found that she was nervously tapping her fingers together, a tic she had adopted years ago, ever since the whole Bowser attacking thing grew to be almost daily.</p>
<p>Toads were a naturally nervous species, she had come to realize.</p>
<p>“How’s it going, Mushbert?” The blue-capped one attempted to break the silence, but Mushbert didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“Do you guys hear that?”</p>
<p>“Hear wh-”</p>
<p>Mushbert hurriedly shushed them.</p>
<p>Sure enough, they could hear voices. They almost sounded robotic, as though their words were scripted. What they were saying was muffled, but they could hear a unison of voices speaking at once, all saying the same things.</p>
<p>And, between them all, a feminine voice spoke out.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the hiding Toads to realize that Princess Peach was right outside of the Toad House.</p>
<p>Toad was the first to panic, shrilly shrieking before Toadette rushed over and covered his mouth feverishly. The yellow-capped Toad simply started to cry, knowing they would’ve been found out eventually.</p>
<p>Mushbert, though anxious and having a need to escape, kept his eyes glued to the screen before him, realizing that the message was so close to sending, but tauntingly remained never close enough to go through.</p>
<p>The Toad House was silent. A single binging sound rang out as the computer finally gave an indication that the message had sent through.</p>
<p>Mushbert exhaled, turning to inform his friends before he realized they were nowhere in sight. His eyes widened as he felt a piercing pain in his abdomen. He shakily glanced up to face Princess Peach herself, her eyes cooly examining him in his horrified state before speaking softly.</p>
<p>“Oh, it is really quite the shame you had to go like this.” Peach cooed demeaningly before pulling the spear she had thrust through Mushbert’s chest out of him. “You could’ve been apart of something so much grander.”</p>
<p>Mushbert fell to the ground with a choked gasp before he exhaled for the final time, eyes glazed over.</p>
<p>The blackened spear in Peach’s hand dissolved into a black goo, ceasing to exist as she stepped past Mushbert’s corpse, smashing his glasses with her heel as she approached the blinking computer that Mushbert had been using only moments ago.</p>
<p>She examined the screen through narrowed eyes, lips pursed.</p>
<p>“My Princess.” Her army of Toads spoke in unison, the rest of the resistance of Toads each held firmly in their grasp. “What do we do with them?”</p>
<p>“Have these traitors sent to my throne room.” Peach waved a gloved hand casually. “They will be dealt with later…”</p>
<p>“As you wish, my Princess.”</p>
<p>Peach attempted to drown out the feverish screams the rebel Toads released as they were carried out of the attic and off towards the castle.</p>
<p>They were so very loud.</p>
<p>She rubbed her temples with a sigh, wondering how she could’ve ever put up with such annoying imbeciles as her citizens.</p>
<p>Her attention then turned to the computer, noticing the message informing the owner of the computer that the message they were trying to send had sent through successfully.</p>
<p>“Silly, little Toads… I’ll just have to get it through to them that their little plans to stop my reign are all in vain…” Peach lifted a gloved hand to her face, chuckling darkly. “No one in this world can help them anymore.”</p>
<p>Wiping off her hands, she turned to examine the contents of the message sent, not expecting anything worthwhile. She paused, however, upon realizing who exactly this message was meant for. Her initial shock turned to delighted excitement.</p>
<p>“So, this is who they’ve enlisted the help of? How adorable…”</p>
<p>Peach ran her fingers across her brooch, producing a shadowy dagger from the inky blackness.</p>
<p>“Well, if she does even show up… I’ll be quite impressed. But, until then… I await your arrival with bated breath…”</p>
<p>Peach stabbed the dagger through the screen of the computer. The screen flickered as it illuminated the name of the one meant to receive the distress call before the screen went pitch black, shrouding the small room in total darkness.</p>
<p>
  <i>“...Pauline.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Message Received</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mayor’s office was, to put it bluntly, a complete and utter mess. And the mayor herself didn’t look much better.</p>
<p>Pauline had been awake since the sun had just barely risen over the tops of the numerous skyscrapers lining the streets of the ever-bustling New Donk City. She had quickly gotten dressed and organized her things, prepared for yet another day of trying to be the best city-elected official she could possibly be. </p>
<p>But, rather unfortunately, a missing item had completely changed her plans. Now, her hair was frazzled and unkempt, her suit wasn’t tucked properly, and her eyelids were heavy as she searched intently through her office, wondering where she could have possibly left it. </p>
<p>Just as she was sifting through a drawer, having dumped most of the contents out on the floor, a sturdy knock sounded at the door.</p>
<p>”Mayor Pauline?” Her assistant's voice spoke from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Pauline froze, quickly attempting to shove the miscellaneous items back into their proper places, with little success at hiding the state of her office. She tried to fix her appearance, brushing her hair back with one hand and wiping at her eyes with the other. She hastily tried to fix her suits collar, smoothing out the fabric of her pantsuit.</p>
<p>”Come on in, Roger!” Pauline shouted just as she was fixing her earrings.</p>
<p>Roger was a sweet guy, professional, responsible... albeit a bit gullible. He was young, even younger than Pauline. He was a fine assistant, though. He’d been working in the position for about two months now.</p>
<p>”Apologies, Mayor Pauline. I just-” Roger opened the door promptly before pausing. “...Oh.”</p>
<p>”Pardon the mess, please.” Pauline urged, tossing aside some papers into the nearest wastebasket, deciding she might as well clean up some junk mail she’d kept far past their anticipated stay while she was searching for what she had lost.</p>
<p>”Gotcha.” He fixed his grey fedora, straightening his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Any update on the power station issue from last week?” Pauline asked.</p>
<p>”Well, lucky for you, that’s exactly what I came here to talk about.” Roger sat down in the only chair in the room that wasn’t covered in stray papers or small baubles. “See, we thought it was another overgrown plant problem, or some kind of poisonous goo our team couldn’t handle without outside help…”</p>
<p>”By outside help, you mean Mario, right?”</p>
<p>”Well, anyone with his kinda dexterity and size could’ve probably done it too.” Roger replied playfully before clearing his throat. “No, actually, it turns out it was just a blockage in the power moon stream. We’re having the maintenance team look into it right now.”</p>
<p>”Just a clog? How boring.” Pauline blew some hair out of her face. “Hey, Roger, have you seen my hat?”</p>
<p>”I haven’t, Mayor. Did you check under your bed? That’s usually where I lose things.”</p>
<p>”Triple checked this morning.”</p>
<p>”You always are so prepared, Mayor. Gotta keep me on my toes, don’tcha?”</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Roger stood up, dropping the folder containing more information about the power station issue down on her desk, only hoping she wouldn’t accidentally throw it out in her frenzy.</p>
<p>“I’m leaving the info here. I’m going on break. When I get back, I’d be happy to discuss the matter with you.” Roger gripped the door handle. “Hope you find your hat.”</p>
<p>Roger turned, beginning to shut the door. Before it closed, however, he called back to Pauline to remind her to check her email for any reply regarding the Diamond City issue from the previous week. </p>
<p>"Turns out some scammer from the area took advantage of the New Donk publicity team in charge of worldwide advertising for a quick buck."</p>
<p>Pauline grimaced as she remembered how she’d been in very limited contact with various lawyers from Diamond City, and they hadn’t replied to her emails despite her constant messaging. But, Roger always held out hope they’d reply. He was an optimistic guy that way. </p>
<p>Pauline waved her assistant away with a motion indicating that she knew already. The thought to check her computer at all today completely blew over her head with the whole ‘case of the missing hat’ thing she was dealing with right now.</p>
<p>She heard Roger shut the door and then continued to tear the office upside down in search of her beloved hat. This whole situation was really unfortunate, given her current circumstances. Her next festival was scheduled for exactly a week from today’s date, and there was no way she would be caught on stage without her hat. Especially with the show-stopping set she was currently planning… </p>
<p>Just imagine! All that work wasted because of a missing hat… a tragedy, indeed. </p>
<p>She soon came to realize that her hat-hunting quest would have to come to a halt. She had her job to do, after all.</p>
<p>She sighed, walking over to her coffee machine with sluggish steps. She placed her favorite mug, which was decorated with a decal of New Donk City, on the machine before switching it on. As the coffee machine slowly warmed and whirred to life, Pauline walked over to her computer to turn it on as well. She typed in a passcode, leaning over her desk and humming as she did.</p>
<p>The computer greeted her with a desktop background featuring a photograph of Mario and Pauline posing outside of New Donk City Hall. The sight made Pauline smile warmly. Only momentarily, though, before the coffee machine suddenly beeped loudly. She rushed over to pick up the mug, taking a long sip of the freshly brewed beverage before plopping down in her swivel chair at her desk.</p>
<p>She scanned the contents of the folder Roger had left before exhaling, rubbing at her eyes once more. She lazily clicked open a tab to reveal her inbox, hundreds of messages having been sent in over the course of one night. She filtered out a few, casually searching for some sort of person with an address pertaining to Diamond City.</p>
<p>She stopped, however, when she noticed one particular message. Peculiarly, it was in only capital letters, the glaring words of the message the only thing visible, apparently no subject having been specified.</p>
<p>She sat straight up in her chair as she clicked to open the email, eyes widened, scanning the lines of text over and over. The contents of the message were… troubling, to say the least.</p>
<p>
  <b>”PLEASE HELP US THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS IN DANGER WE NEED YOUR HELP COME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE HELP”</b>
</p>
<p>After reading, Pauline just sat there, dumbfounded for several moments as she tried to process the message. </p>
<p>The words were straightforward, sure, but Pauline had fantastic amounts of trouble trying to decipher what the sender was trying to truly tell her. Heck, she didn’t even know WHO sent it! The sender’s identification was only listed as a name and address, leading Pauline to believe by the name ‘m.bert.’ in the email, that their name began with a M, if that gave her any information at all. She was only a mayor after all, not a world class detective.</p>
<p>But, it seemed like whoever sent it certainly was in a rush to get a point across. Said point being that the Mushroom Kingdom, homeland of Mario and his friends, as well as the fair Princess Peach, was currently in danger. The pieces slowly started to click together. Pauline suddenly sat up, slamming a hand on her desk. It all made sense.</p>
<p>That brute Bowser was trying to ruin everything once again!</p>
<p>He was probably trying to force Peach into a marriage again or… trying to steal some incredible things from different Kingdoms across the world… or he was unleashing giant robotic bugs on the most treasured landmarks in cities across the gl- okay, maybe that one was just related to New Donk City... but it didn’t make her wandering thoughts any better!</p>
<p>Pauline rushed over to the cabinets of her office, pulling out some items and laying them out on the floor. She couldn’t just stand idly by and let some brutish turtle villain get away with destroying the Mushroom Kingdom and stealing away the monarch. She could only hope Mario was already attempting to rescue her…!</p>
<p>No matter what the situation was, Pauline was no longer a damsel in distress at this point. This time around, she would be the one saving the beautiful damsels and risking her life! She would be a hero right alongside the ever-heroic Mario. The idea itself was thrilling!</p>
<p>She feverishly packed up a small briefcase before dashing out of her office. She bounded down the stairs of New Donk City Hall, nearly tripping over herself several times. When she got to the first floor, she passed by Roger, who was holding a cup of coffee and donuts as he re-entered City Hall. He tried greeting her, Pauline interrupting him to explain that she was taking some ‘vacation’ days to visit the Mushroom Kingdom.</p>
<p>”You can watch over things while I’m gone, right?”</p>
<p>”Wait, what? Mayor, what’s gotten into you?” Roger inquired, exasperated. “I haven’t seen you this jazzed since that festival we had with Mario.”</p>
<p>”Well, ya’see, I’M going to go out to the Mushroom Kingdom to help out Mario and save the day from that same villainous brute that covered our beautiful city in tasteless advertisements!!”</p>
<p>Roger was silent.</p>
<p>”...Okaaay, Mayor.”</p>
<p>”Make sure the city’s safe while I’m gone! If I’m not back before the festival, you’re going to perform in my stead! Wearing my glittering dress and hat and all!”</p>
<p>”WHAT?!” Roger was immediately beyond flustered, nearly dropping his drink. “BU-BUT, MAYOR, I’M NOT A SINGER-“</p>
<p>Pauline snickered. “I’m just teasing, Roger... but, in all seriousness, if you find my hat, please send me a letter, won’t you?”</p>
<p>”Want me to ship it to you, Mayor?”</p>
<p>”That’d be super!” Pauline clapped her hands together with a smile. “You know where I’ll be!”</p>
<p>Roger shook his head, smiling and handing the mayor a donut before she dashed out of City Hall, immediately attempting to hail a cab.</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p>“My Princess.” Toadsworth bowed his head before his monarch, the blonde princess having settled to sitting upon a golden throne, staring down at her advisor with a grin.</p>
<p>“Any word on the girl?”</p>
<p>“She <i>is</i> coming.” Toadsworth explained, straightening his back. “I can sense she’s on the path to our location as of now.”</p>
<p>“And those traitorous Toads we found? What’s their status?” Peach examined her gloved hands absently, lowering her gaze. “Did you follow through with my order?”</p>
<p>“Quite so, your Highness. We’ve successfully sent them off to the allies you requested.” Toadsworth exhaled. “Princess Daisy thanks you personally for the gift. She’s been looking for someone to use for target practice, and the defective Toads make for quite the efficient moving targets.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Peach stood up, walking past Toadsworth toward the balcony overlooking Toad Town. “And how are preparations coming along?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be pleased to know everything is going exactly according to plan.”</p>
<p>Peach surveyed the streets of Toad Town through narrowed eyes, watching as Toads dragged away the corpses of what had once been their fellow citizens. The bodies could’ve previously been friends, co-workers, family… but, who they were mattered not to her servants. Her Toads only followed her orders, without question and without resistance.</p>
<p>Toadsworth shut his eyes, leaning on his cane shakily. “The streets will indeed be cleaned before the interloper’s arrival. She will suspect nothing.”</p>
<p>“Not until it’s far too late, of course.” Peach ran a hand over her blackened brooch with a crooked smile. She turned after ensuring she was satisfied with the work her Toads were completing, walking back into the throne room and staring up at the towering stained glass window at the end of the hall. </p>
<p>The colors were dull and untwinkling from the lack of sunlight her new Kingdom provided.</p>
<p>“Soon, all opposition to my reign will be extinguished, and the world shall be ours to toy with.” She smirked, holding her hands together as Toadsworth approached behind her. Peach allowed a deep chuckle to slip past her lips. “We will create a perfect world, no matter what the cost may be...”</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p>Pauline naturally picked up speed as she ran towards the square of the Mushroom Kingdom, hoping it wouldn’t be too difficult to find Mario. It had already been enough trouble finding a driver who would was willing to get her all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom on such short notice. She had to admit, it was honestly incredible where taxis could go nowadays…</p>
<p>She clutched her suitcase close as she approached Toad Town. She didn’t quite have a grasp on what time it was, but she safely assumed it had to be evening due to how dark the sky was.</p>
<p>She spun around, leisurely examining Toad Town. It hadn’t changed much since her last visit, and that had happened long ago. But, despite how familiar it seemed, and even if it was nighttime, it was very… quiet. Almost unnaturally quiet.</p>
<p>“Welcome!”</p>
<p>Pauline nearly jumped out of her skin, involuntarily shrieking as she whipped around to face several Toads approaching her, wide smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>Pauline felt extremely unnerved for a moment until they spoke once more.</p>
<p>”Welcome!” They each shouted in unison, their smiles unwavering as they repeated themselves. “Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!”</p>
<p>Pauline lifted a hand to her chest, exhaling shakily. “O-Oh, well, uh… t-thank you…! Where is-“</p>
<p>”Oh, Pauline!”</p>
<p>The mayor turned to whoever shouted her name, her eyes widening as she realized Princess Peach herself was striding towards her, waving.</p>
<p>”It’s been far too long, my dear.”</p>
<p>”Peach!” Pauline called, relieved at the princess’s sudden appearance. She ran towards her, enveloping the princess in a hug. “You’re okay!”</p>
<p>”But, of course.” Peach pulled back, smiling softly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p>
<p>”O-Oh, well…” Pauline rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I just thought… the message and all…”</p>
<p>”Oh… that? It was a false alarm, my dear. No need to worry.” Peach turned away, motioning to a Toad by her legs and bending down. “Toad, will you please take Pauline’s luggage up to the castle-“</p>
<p>”Really? You’re alright? I-I just assumed Bowser-“</p>
<p>”Bowser?” Peach couldn’t help but laugh. “Please. He couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried. Didn’t you hear he retired from villain work? He and Mario are even on speaking terms."</p>
<p>”Oh.” Pauline blushed, feeling a bit idiotic for making assumptions. “I- Well… I didn’t know… I…” Pauline paused for a moment. “Hey, speaking of Mario, I’m just curious, where is-?”</p>
<p>”Think nothing of it," Peach ignored the inquiry. "It’s not as if I expect you to know everything about Bowser’s livelihood, with you living as far from my dear Kingdom as you do.”</p>
<p>”W-Well… I-I guess.” Pauline froze up, trying to find some sort of conversation starter as she felt her face heat up. “I… like... your, uh, new dress! It looks n-nice on you.”</p>
<p>Peach glanced down at her pale pinkish-purple gown before whispering out half of a ‘thank you’. Pauline exhaled, staring down at her heels until Peach cleared her throat and put a hand on the mayor’s shoulder.</p>
<p>”Come along, Pauline. I’ve made a cake to celebrate your arrival.” Peach spoke gently, grasping Pauline’s hand. “Hopefully, it’ll be to your liking.”</p>
<p>Pauline smiled warmly. “Is that even up for debate? You make the best cakes ever, Peach!”</p>
<p>The two made their way back toward the entrance to the Mushroom Kingdom’s castle, Peach’s expression a dark smile as Pauline followed along, unknowing.</p>
<p>Pauline entered the castle first, and much like Toad Town, the main hall of the castle was completely silent. She inhaled as she shook off her unease, beginning to compliment Peach on the interior design when the room was suddenly enveloped in darkness as the doors were shut.</p>
<p>”P-Peach?”</p>
<p>Pauline gasped loudly as candles suddenly began to flicker and Peach appeared once more, now directly in front of Pauline’s face. The room was still shrouded in mostly darkness, the only illumination being the few candles that had been unpromptedly lit. Peach's eyes stared deeply into Pauline's.</p>
<p>”I’m sorry, my dear Pauline.” Peach grasped a blackened dagger behind her back, grabbing Pauline by the arm. “Think nothing personal of this.”</p>
<p>Pauline felt sweat dripping down her face as Peach spoke, still confused about what was happening.</p>
<p>”I just can’t have you getting in my way.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Peach reached the dagger above her head that Pauline realized what was going on. </p>
<p>As Peach brought the blade down, Pauline darted out of the way, bluntly kicking Peach in the legs as she went. Peach yelped, releasing Pauline’s arm. Pauline scrambled to compose herself, muttering an apology before dashing to the doors of the castle. She tried shoving them open, but to no avail.</p>
<p>Peach’s dagger dissipated in her hand, now replaced with a large hammer. Pauline turned back just in time to see Peach bringing the hammer downwards in an arched motion, slamming it directly into Pauline’s side, flinging the brunette across the room. Pauline hit the wall hard, falling to the floor with a thud. She stood slowly, shakily attempting to balance herself. </p>
<p>Peach rushed toward Pauline, Pauline promptly running off, instinct telling her she just had to run away. Despite that, she still felt numb, completely in disbelief. This couldn’t really be happening.</p>
<p>”Oh, Pauline, PLEASE do stand still so I can properly end your game!” Peach’s voice practically sang out, now grasping a trusty parasol by her side. “You’re making this so much more difficult than it has to be!”</p>
<p>Pauline gulped, dashing behind a column to momentarily hide. She just had to compose herself. She didn’t quite expect a blast of energy to ram against the column, cracking the marble upon impact. Pauline ran away from her hiding spot as the column cracked and crumbled, the mayor having to dodge several more relentless attacks from Peach’s parasol.</p>
<p>”You can’t hide forever!” Peach exclaimed, not averting her gaze from Pauline as she ran. “Just give up, my dear!”</p>
<p>Pauline silently scolded herself. Maybe a bright red suit wasn’t the BEST wardrobe choice today.</p>
<p>She ran blindly out of the main hall into a branching hallway, scanning the vicinity for anything that could help. She noticed shelves of various power-ups and items that most likely served Mario well in the past. She grabbed the nearest items and ran, not wanting to waste time in one location.</p>
<p>She approached a staircase, frantically running up the steps while attempting to steady her breathing. She nearly dropped the items that she’d bundled up in her arms, her eyes darting about as she tried to focus her thoughts.</p>
<p>So, currently, Pauline had been lured into the Mushroom Kingdom by a mysterious message, and now Princess Peach was attempting to murder her. Did she have that right?!</p>
<p>She heard someone approaching, the frazzled mayor quickly running into yet another grand hall. She didn’t know what purpose the room served, everything was far too dark anyway, but it could serve as a hiding spot for the time being. Once inside, she shut the doors, trying to barricade them as best she could. She glanced around for any guards or traps, paused. There was a large stained glass window at the end of the hall. The figure depicted in the window seemed… familiar, somehow.</p>
<p>She froze upon hearing Peach’s footsteps, her familiar voice calling out Pauline’s name tauntingly.</p>
<p>Pauline breathed sharply as she tried to locate anything that could help, immediately noticing an open balcony at the end of the hall. She dashed toward it, leaning over the railing. It wasn’t… too far of a jump. She’d probably survive... right?</p>
<p>She gulped, stepping back.</p>
<p>”Well, you’ve outsmarted me up until this point, Pauline.”</p>
<p>Pauline sharply inhaled, terrified at the sound of the princess’s voice. She turned to face Peach’s flickering gaze, stepping back toward the edge of the balcony, gripping the railing.</p>
<p>”Even if you survive that jump, the Toads will have no qualms tearing you apart once you hit the ground.”</p>
<p>Pauline’s eyes darted back and forth, downward and up, trying to figure out what to do.</p>
<p>”There’s nowhere left to run.” Peach raised her umbrella, holding it in both hands. “Let’s make this easy, shall we?”</p>
<p>Pauline inhaled shakily, turning to face Peach directly. She had to try something. She refused to die here, cornered and cowering in front of an old, most likely possessed, friend.</p>
<p>”P-Peach, this isn’t y-you…! Please, snap out of it!”</p>
<p>Peach ignored her, her delighted expression not changing as she held up her parasol and pointed the sharpened end towards Pauline. And Pauline, without looking, reached forward to steady a spherical item in her hands as a means of defense, dropping the other items.</p>
<p>Peach was taken aback for a moment, lowering her parasol slightly.</p>
<p>”A bob-omb? Where did you get that-?"</p>
<p>The two girls froze as the bob-omb suddenly reached to Pauline’s trembling hold, its fuse alighting without warning. Pauline started to panic, Peach stepping back cautiously. </p>
<p>All it took was an instinctive throw from Pauline, tossing the small bomb toward the princess, for the short confrontation to be over. With a sound thwack, the bob-omb was deflected off of Peach’s parasol and was sent hurtling back in Pauline’s direction.</p>
<p>There was a blinding explosion as the bob-omb met its contact point, a thunderous boom sounding off.</p>
<p>Peach equipped her parasol’s shielding ability, crouching down. When the dust finally cleared, she saw that half of the balcony was crumbled apart and Pauline was nowhere to be seen. Not even below the balcony, where she would have fallen.</p>
<p>Peach was incredibly disappointed.</p>
<p>”My Princess!” Toadsworth’s frail voice suddenly sounded as he approached. “Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>”Cease your sentiments.” Peach snarled. “Where is she?!”</p>
<p>”She...” Toadsworth’s tone was soft, the old man clearly fatigued. “The explosion was apparently strong enough to knock her out of this Kingdom, somewhere far from here... I-I cannot see... exactly where...”</p>
<p>”...Really?” Peach’s voice grew enraged, furrowing her brow. “Is she alive?!”</p>
<p>Peach straightened her shoulders, staring towards the distant horizon as the parasol in her hands dissipated into darkness, awaiting her advisor’s reply.</p>
<p>”I cannot say, my Princess.” Toadsworth replied after a moment of silence. “I would say the probability of survival is unlikely, but that is not definite.”</p>
<p>”Inform the others at once.” Peach commanded, turning to Toadsworth with a frown on her face, her lips pursed. “My allies need to know about this little… complication, in the plan.”</p>
<p>”As you wish.” Toadsworth bowed his head. “Will that be all, my Princess?”</p>
<p>”That will be all, Toadsworth.”</p>
<p>Peach sighed softly.</p>
<p>”Soon, this opposition shall cease.” She whispered to herself, folding her hands over her chest. She glanced upwards, staring into the distance through dangerously narrowed eyes, her heart beating unevenly in her chest. “My efforts cannot be in vain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fear Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Hey...”</p>
<p>The sound of faint rustling filled her ears, the world around her faint. Her body was numb and her eyes were shut. She couldn’t feel anything.</p>
<p>”Please, wake up...”</p>
<p>She shifted. Eventually, she regained her sense of smell, recognizing an airy and sweet scent surrounding her. She felt dew on her fingers, her arms remaining limp at her sides. Slowly, the brunette’s eyes fluttered open. She immediately closed them, however, before squinting up at the sunshine-filled sky, instinctively lifting a heavy arm to shield her gaze.</p>
<p>”H-Hey... are you okay?”</p>
<p>The utterly fatigued woman tried to identify the speaker, but she couldn’t quite connect the voice to anyone she’d met before. The voice, peculiarly, sounded quite young, and... almost like they were somewhere <i>above</i> her.</p>
<p>Eyes narrowed, she confusedly stared upwards, looking behind her. </p>
<p>She met eyes with a star-shaped creature, floating idly above her head, a worried expression in their eyes.</p>
<p>Pauline’s mouth quickly twisted into a frown, terrified that the star might try to maim her. She bolted upright before wincing, trying to scoot away with little success. All that mattered was trying to distance herself from this stranger. Especially after her confrontation with Peach- she couldn’t quite trust anything.</p>
<p>”Oh, n-no! No, I’m not mean, I promise!” The star reassured anxiously. “Mama always says there’s not enough time in the whole galaxy for people to be mean to others.”</p>
<p>Pauline whimpered still, scooting further away from the star. She hastily tried to identify her surroundings, realizing she was sitting on a bed of flowers in the middle of a clearing.</p>
<p>”W-Who are you? Wh… Where am I?” Pauline’s eyes darted about anxiously, her tone heightening as her questioning grew frantic. “What’s going on?!”</p>
<p>”Please calm down, miss…”</p>
<p>”Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My old friend just tried to KILL me, her citizens are apparently murderous drones, I almost DIED, and now I’m in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!” Pauline shrieked before burying her face in her hands with a muffled sob. “I just… I don’t know what’s going on!”</p>
<p>The star lowered to face Pauline, meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>”Well, we can start with introductions.” The star began speaking gently, hovering beside Pauline. “My name is Cabella, and I’m a Luma!”</p>
<p>”A… Luma?”</p>
<p>”Yep!” Cabella nodded affirmatively. “I live real far from here, with my mama! But…” Cabella trailed off, glancing downwards. ”I… I don’t know where mama is…”</p>
<p>”Wait, you…” Pauline’s voice softened, approaching Cabella hesitantly. “You lost your mom? When did you last see her?”</p>
<p>”Back on the Comet Observatory.”</p>
<p>”What’s that?” Pauline questioned gently, trying to comprehend. “Where is it?”</p>
<p>”It’s where mama, and all the other Lumas live! It’s really far from here, and it’s usually passing through the galaxy. I haven’t been there for as long as the others… but, I know mama loves the Comet Observatory. Mama works really hard all the time.”</p>
<p>”So,” Pauline began, trying to pick her words carefully. “What happened, exactly? Where’s your mom now?”</p>
<p>“Well… I was on the Comet Observatory, and mama was working in the Engine Room. I was in there with a few other Lumas, they were all trying to talk with the Gearmo.”</p>
<p>Pauline nodded as Cabella went on with her story, despite having no clue what half of the things she was saying meant.</p>
<p>”We’d been in there for a long time.” Cabella paused. “And mama... S-She fell asleep. And… A-And I didn’t think it was a problem, because she seemed to be fine and no one else was telling her to wake up or anything! A-And… when she eventually woke up, she was screaming! She was crying and screaming, and all of us Lumas were really scared, because mama was scared! And we didn’t know why! She ran out of the Engine Room, and before I knew it, lights were flashing and sirens were blaring and everyone on the Comet Observatory was panicking! I didn’t know what was happening, or what to do!”</p>
<p>The Luma hovered around, trying to recall all the details. </p>
<p>”I don’t know what happened after that… everything got real fuzzy, but…” Cabella’s words faded before she continued speaking. “There was an explosion, I think… a-and the Comet Observatory… it was broken. Mama was trying her hardest to fix everything, but she... couldn’t. After that, everything kinda faded away. Everything was so loud, and then everything was silent and I couldn’t see anything. And the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, here on this planet. I tried floating around to find mama, or any of the Lumas, but I couldn’t find anyone. I was s-so scared I was all alone.”</p>
<p>Cabella sniffled softly before hovering closer to Pauline.</p>
<p>“And then, I heard this loud crashing sound, a thud, and then I… I found you! You were sleeping, so I tried waking you up… and here we are!”</p>
<p>”Really?”</p>
<p>”Yeah! That’s my whole story. What’s yours?”</p>
<p>”Huh?”</p>
<p>”What’s your name, where’d you come from, why’d you fall out of the sky?!”</p>
<p>”Well, that’s a long story, too…” Pauline tried standing before falling back down, crying out in pain. Cabella rushed over with a panicked gasp, trying to help Pauline to her feet, to which Pauline responded by using the Luma as a means to steady herself before standing up.</p>
<p>”A-Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>”Something sure stings…” Pauline grimaced, trying to stretch out her limbs. “I don’t know what exactly…”</p>
<p>”Oh, oh!” Cabella suddenly seemed to twinkle brighter, excited about an idea that had come to mind. “What if we walk around and try to find a town, or something, nearby? They’ll probably have some sort of medicine for you!”</p>
<p>”That’s not a bad idea… Cabella, right?”</p>
<p>Cabella nodded, her lightly freckled face twinkling happily like stardust.</p>
<p>Pauline extended a hand, smiling. ”Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Cabella. I’m Pauline, the mayor of New Donk City.”</p>
<p>”A mayor?!” Cabella gasped. “Is that like… a princess?”</p>
<p>”I… suppose?” Pauline shrugged. “I’ll explain it to you on our walk, let’s just get going. We need to find your mom as soon as possible too, right?”</p>
<p>”Right!”</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p>Pauline and Cabella had been talking for almost the entirety of their walk, Pauline explaining her situation and what had led up to her being here. Although, Cabella was much more interested with asking questions about municipal government and how it worked. Pauline certainly didn’t mind.</p>
<p>”-Hey, Cabella? Slow down.”</p>
<p>Cabella stopped in between asking for clarification on what a voting process was like, pausing as she looked up at where Pauline’s gaze fell. They’d come across a gateway, leading into an area filled with structures, all covered completely in flora. It seemed like the multitudes of buildings hadn’t been touched in years, vines adorned with blooming flowers wrapped around the architectural structures as far as the eye could see.</p>
<p>”Is this… a town?” Cabella inquired, floating ahead to glance around the path that lied in between the structures.</p>
<p>”Looks more like an overgrown garden to me… and I don’t see anyone…” Pauline held her sides, not at all appreciating the sense of unease washing over her. “It looks abandoned.”</p>
<p>Pauline glanced around cautiously, trying to find any signs of life, calling out to see if anyone would respond. She heard rustling from somewhere beyond her view, instinctively grabbing Cabella and dashing further down the path, the Luma shouting in protest that she was investigating the area.</p>
<p>”Look, we just need to find one person and then they can lead us towards civilization…” Pauline trailed off, trying to listen carefully for anyone walking around.</p>
<p>”Do you think mama could be around here somewhere?”</p>
<p>”Maybe… I don't-” Pauline glanced further up the road, gasping at the sight that met her.</p>
<p>There was a castle at the end of the road ahead, small glimpses of stone seen in between layers upon layers of vegetation growing around the expanse of the palace, flowers growing out of every crevice and green patch enveloping the castle’s structure. The towers attached to the castle had flowers growing from the rooftops and windows, greenery creeping along the stone walls, blossoms revealing themselves in areas where flowers would never logically grow. Vines leading from the castle gates lined the streets, all the way to what must have once been houses lining the road.</p>
<p>It was unnatural.</p>
<p>Cabella noticed eventually; Pauline’s gaze did not waver.</p>
<p>“So, this IS a Kingdom! Castle and all! Maybe we should try looking there, then?”</p>
<p>Pauline nodded, gulping. The last time she went into a castle ended in a lot of pain, and confusion, and general suffering, and she wasn’t convinced this was going to go any better.</p>
<p>The two companions approached cautiously, still glancing around to make sure no ravenous creatures were hiding in the multitudes of bushes, ready to pounce on them when their backs were turned. </p>
<p>Pauline did notice, however, strange topiary lining the streets. They were expertly shaped like individuals, some even appearing humanoid. Beautiful flowers, healthy and prosperous, were growing from where their mouths were shaped on the shrubbery.</p>
<p>She didn’t exactly know why, but the sight made Pauline shiver.</p>
<p>When they eventually made it to the castle doors, Pauline exhaled heavily before turning to Cabella for confirmation that she was ready. The Luma nodded, floating confidently by Pauline’s side. With a heave, the two carefully opened the door, which was thankfully unlocked.</p>
<p>The castle was shrouded in darkness, the only light offered from the windows that were covered in leaves, the transparency causing the room to be completely coated in a green tint. Hesitantly, the two girls entered the main hall only to pause, realizing quickly that they weren’t alone.</p>
<p>A figure, a blue cape draped over their back and a jagged crown upon their head, faced away from them, sitting on their knees in front of a large flower in the center of the room. They were humming sweetly as they reached for a watering can by their side, the low sound of water trickling being the only accompaniment to the nonsensical humming.</p>
<p>Pausing, they set the watering can down.</p>
<p>A minute passed of absolutely no movement, just the humming, before the figure turned around very slowly.</p>
<p>”Visitors?”</p>
<p>The figure sat up, revealing themself to Pauline and Cabella. He was a young man, probably about the same age as Pauline, with fluffy turquoise hair that reached his shoulders. His garb was pink with blue accents, and he wore a cyan pendant around his neck, glimmering brightly even in the darkness of the hall.</p>
<p>His swirling eyes and wide smile, however… certainly unnerved Pauline.</p>
<p>”Oh, welcome, welcome, visitors!” He spoke excitedly, clasping his gloved hands together. “I absolutely adore seeing fresh faces, do come in, please!”</p>
<p>Pauline forced a smile, walking in with Cabella hesitantly.</p>
<p>”He seems nice…!” Cabella whispered to Pauline before the man spoke up once more.</p>
<p>”How do you do, oh, please, do stay awhile, I have much to ask!” He abruptly brought a hand over his face, gasping in horror before apologizing profusely. “Oh, how could I have forgotten? I am quite forgetful, forgive me, please, my dears. Where are my manners?”</p>
<p>He adjusted his pendant momentarily before bowing.</p>
<p>”I am Prince Haru, the ruler of the Flower Kingdom! I am quite passionate about my blossoms, you see, perhaps you would like a tour of my garden? There’s-”</p>
<p>”Well, uh, Prince Haru, I-”</p>
<p>”Do you need something? What do you need?” Haru questioned, his eagerness momentarily dropping as he narrowed his eyes and faced Pauline. “What is it?”</p>
<p>”We’re looking for some medicine!” Cabella shouted.</p>
<p>”Medicine? Well, I’ve always thought flowers to have the rejuvenating qualities unlike any other natural beings on this planet, but, since you’ve evidently been in the square already, perhaps it has yet to rub off on you, travellers.” Haru stepped back momentarily, reaching towards his things beside the watering can, before revealing a green and white mushroom, tossing it towards Pauline and Cabella. ”That seems to work for most people. Do with it as you please, it is of no use to me.”</p>
<p>”Thanks…” Pauline pocketed the mushroom, not exactly wanting to ingest something given to her by this man quite yet. “I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>”Oh, please, do allow me to indulge the pair of you in a tour! I have so many things to show, so many things, and so many flowers!” Haru’s excited tone returned. “Please, please, let me-”</p>
<p>”We appreciate the offer, but…” Pauline held up a hand.</p>
<p>”But, what?” Haru’s tone was practically a whine. “Oh, please don’t go so soon. The Kingdom’s been so quiet lately, and I <i>need</i> someone to come see my garden.”</p>
<p>”Need?”</p>
<p>”No one quite appreciates the beauty of this world… and flowers are the most beautiful, out of anything.” Haru caressed a blossom that suddenly grew from the vine-infested ground, smiling gently. “I have so much to show the world… so much to show, indeed.”</p>
<p>”That all sounds quite nice, but, we really-”</p>
<p>”PLEASE!” Haru suddenly shouted, the flora surrounding him reacting to his outburst by recoiling momentarily. "P-Please… stay.”</p>
<p>Pauline stepped back. “Haru… We’re trying to find this child’s mother, and-”</p>
<p>Haru turned back towards the large flower in the center of the room, breathing heavily before he spoke up again, his tone darkened. ”I understand. Ha! You tourists always have somewhere else to travel to, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Cabella spoke up, hovering about anxiously. “We’re sorry, Mr. Haru, but we have to go. We were wondering if you could help us in any way.”</p>
<p>”Oh, but it’s just so rare that I get…” Haru paused, turning his head around slowly with a wide grin on his face, “<i>...willing...</i> visitors around here!”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>“But, that isn’t important! No, no, not at all.” Haru’s tone suddenly became a lot lighter, trying to appear polite and level-headed. “What’s important is who exactly you two are! I’d be happy to help you two ladies, but I’d like to get the names of those who I’m assisting first, if you can understand…!”</p>
<p>”Well, I’m Cabella!” The Luma introduced herself without hesitation, much to her companion’s dismay. “And this is my friend, Pauline!</p>
<p>Haru froze, his demeanor completely shifting. A smile stretched across his face.</p>
<p><i>”Pauline?”</i> Haru paused, cocking his head eerily. <i>“Pauline,</i> you say?”</p>
<p>Haru broke into laughter, giggling manically as he tried to compose himself, eyeing Pauline with a malicious glare and smile.</p>
<p>”So… <i>YOU’RE</i> the one <i>SHE</i> warned us about…!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Floral Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pauline’s face noticeably paled as she felt her chest drop at Haru's remark, a cold and ominous shiver overtaking her body.</p><p>“Oh, SHE’S told us <i>aaalll</i> about <i>YOU!”</i> Haru moved his head eerily, releasing a deranged giggle. “You should’ve told me sooner!”</p><p>For as uneasy as she was, it didn't take very long for Pauline to recognize what was going on, just as Haru advanced upon the pair before him. She backed up instinctively, raising her hands and trying her hardest to remain cool under pressure, motioning for Cabella to back up. Cabella, though confused, did as Pauline asked.</p><p>"Listen… we’ve really appreciated your, uh, hospitality, b-but..." She mumbled out, partly in a nervous chuckle, brushing her hair back as she ushered Cabella backwards with her. "We REALLY should be going, you know…!”</p><p>"Oh, no, no! Please! Do stay!” Haru's smile only grew as he held his hands together, cocking his head unnaturally to the side with a faint crack, his smile widening as one of his swirling eyes twitched. ”We have so, so much to discuss! I have so many questions for you!”</p><p>Pauline chuckled nervously before she quickly turned on her heel, grabbing Cabella and bolting away from Haru. Her escape plan was thwarted, however, as vines littered with small blossoms suddenly grew over the castle doors they had entered from, barricading the pair of them in.</p><p>“Please… <i>STAY.”</i> Haru insisted darkly, approaching the girls still. “Please… you simply can't go yet! You’ve yet to see my <i>garden,</i> you know!”</p><p>"Paulineee..." Cabella whimpered, picking up on the danger of the situation.</p><p>"I... uh..." Pauline stammered, trying to think of some over-the-top excuse she could use against the situation she was being faced with right now, but none escaped her.</p><p>Haru's grin only heightened as he approached the girls, each step he took leaving a small patch of crimson flowers on the ground. A laugh bubbled in his chest, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips. His swirling irises fell upon the panicking girls as they rushed away from him, trying to locate another way out.</p><p>Pauline gasped abruptly upon noticing an archway at the other end of the main hall, supposedly leading to the bright outside.</p><p>”There’s plenty of <i>room</i> for you two in my garden, you know! My citizens and wandering travellers can only do so much.” Haru explained in a sing-song tone. “They make fine displays, for what I have to work with. The flesh and soul of one’s body is quite the fertile soil for growing flowers, you know!”</p><p>Pauline cringed at the thought, hoping Haru was just being dramatic. She shook her head, only focused on running towards the exit before Haru could stop the pair of them. Haru didn’t seem too upset at them running away, though, continuing to speak jubilantly.</p><p>”-ah, and the lungs, of course, make all the difference! Though, the flowering blossoms may block the breathing, they look simply beautiful! You really should see!!” Haru laughed. “I don’t know what’s the rush to go so soon!”</p><p>Pauline nearly tripped over several of the vines growing along the floor of the main hall, but her steady pace did not falter. Cabella in tow, she ran forward past the archway, breathing a sigh of relief at the rush of cool air and sunshine that met her as the two exited the castle’s main hall. She stopped however, gasping sharply at the sight that met her.</p><p>Topiary shaped like people, depicting common scenes, were expertly displayed on the dirt ground before her. Just like the one she’d seen in town, all of them had flowers growing from their general mouth area. Pauline felt her stomach twist as she suddenly realized that the display before her was not entirely flora and leaves, but rather, nature growing persistently over rotting flesh.</p><p>Upon further examination, there was traces of skin still visible at the fingertips of the humanoid-looking topiary, dried blood staining the tips of the leaves.</p><p>”Pauline? Are you okay?” Cabella attempted, her small voice growing soft as she reached out to touch Pauline’s shoulder.</p><p>The pair suddenly jolted at the sound of someone’s voice above them.</p><p>”I see you found my topiaries before I could even introduce them to you! How unprecedented!” </p><p>Prince Haru’s voice cut through the air like a knife, leaning over the balcony of the castle with a wide grin on his face while overlooking the flourishing greenery before him, seemingly stretching on for miles.</p><p>”To think! I didn’t even NEED to use force to get you both out to my garden after all! You two are the most well-behaved guests I’ve had in awhile. Not putting up a fuss at all, oh, I love it!”</p><p>Pauline’s breath hitched in her throat, turning once more and dashing further into the mad garden, hoping there’d be an exit somewhere. Cabella hastily followed as Pauline called back to her.</p><p>”Yes, yes, do continue! You’ve yet to see all that my luscious garden has to offer, after all!” Haru laughed loudly as he hopped down from the balcony, perfectly landing atop a large growing sunflower. He was gently lowered to the ground, deposited on the path right in front of the girls to stop them from continuing further. </p><p>Pauline yelped, holding Cabella close as Haru leaned toward the pair.</p><p>”You should be honored, you know.” Large sums of flowers grew behind Pauline as Haru waved an absent hand, making a thorough barricade for the time being. Small sprouts grew from the ground, coiling around Pauline’s ankles. Pauline, her breathing increasing as she panicked, immediately tried to tear at the growing flora at her legs.</p><p>Cabella attempted to help as well, but Haru didn’t pay their efforts much mind, instead speaking slowly and quietly to them.</p><p>”This world… it’s ugly. This world views ME as an imperfection... it views me as a disgustingly bland weed to be sought out and destroyed..." Haru raised a hand, flipping around to face Pauline's eyes directly, his eyes swirling. "But, after I show the world just how magnificent I am, as well as my fantastical garden, they'll be able to only WISH they’d been on my side all this time. I'll fill the entire world with my flowers, and those who refuse to believe in my dream will be put towards something far grander than they could ever conceive!”</p><p>Pauline wasn’t listening. She instead tugged away at the last of the gradually growing restraints, quickly standing and rushing past Haru as Cabella followed. Haru didn’t so much as flinch as the girls passed, very much enjoying the game the two were creating.</p><p>”Run all you like, ladies! Your demise will soon catch up to you…!”</p><p>What the woman and star didn’t quite know was just how plentiful Haru’s garden was, and how they would merely get themselves lost in a maze of flowers before they would ever find an exit. Perhaps they would just tire themselves out and perish on their own terms, lost between rows and rows of tulips and lilies. But, he didn’t want to be so merciful. He wanted to see them run, and he wanted them to lose all hope.</p><p>If <i>the Princess</i> wished for them to be dealt with and destroyed, then Haru would happily follow through with that request. He was her ally, after all.</p><p>She was entrusting all of her allies with this task, to defeat the “hero”. And Haru would make sure he followed through.</p><p>”Take some time to smell the roses, my dears! There’s really no rush!” Haru laughed. “But... before I put you both out of your misery…” There was a sudden rush of wind as the flora in the garden recoiled momentarily. “I DID want to personally introduce you two to my most favorite friends here in my garden!”</p><p>”What’re you talking about?” Cabella questioned hastily, trying to locate Haru.</p><p>”You’ve ended the games of your entire Kingdom for your weird garden, you… you sicko!” Pauline retorted loudly, balling her hands into fists as she listened for Haru, glancing around fearfully. “F-Friends? Who, in their right mind, would ever associate with the likes of you?!”</p><p>”Ms. Pauline, look!”</p><p>Haru was in front of them once more, sitting atop of an abnormally large rose. He glanced down towards Pauline and her Luma companion before smiling and reaching a hand up before he, without warning, whistled.</p><p>The ground beneath Pauline rumbled. </p><p>And from the soil of the garden, a hulking mass of a creature emerged, roaring loudly. It was dark magenta in color, white spots decorating its head as its lips curled into a dark smile, light pink petals and leaves unfurling.</p><p>Pauline nearly fell on her back. Despite how boggled her mind was, she recognized the vile plant-like creature before her. They were what had infested New Donk City; they were what had caused that whole power station problem back at home. She winced slightly at the sight.</p><p>Haru gracefully jumped from the rose over to the top of the creature, sitting on his knees and patting the bulbous head of the plant beneath him affectionately.</p><p>”THIS is one of my friends, Pauline! My sweet little piranha plant buddy!” Haru exclaimed happily. “Oh, they’ve just been dying to meet you, I’m sure!”</p><p>”I…”</p><p>Haru brought his attention to the piranha plant, speaking to it gently.</p><p>”I brought you some visitors! They’re being particularly difficult, sadly, so I was thinking you could deal with them.” Haru smiled as the large piranha plant purred, the prince’s voice heightening to a playful coo. “I know how much you just wuv deawing with annoying, wittle <i>PESTS…!”</i></p><p>The piranha plant growled, revealing blood-stained teeth as its eyeless face seemingly stared the intruding pair of girls down. Haru cackled loudly into the open air.</p><p>“You two have been quite fun to toy with, but unfortunately, your journey comes to an end here!”</p><p>Pauline backed up, pausing as she ran into a hard surface behind her. She turned slowly, only to be met with a green stem of yet another gargantuan piranha plant, this one red in color with orange petals.</p><p>The piranha plants each showed off their toothy grins as they eyelessly stared down the pair of so-called adventurers between them. Fat globs of drool fell from their teeth to the carefully maintained soil of the garden, the large beasts growling as Haru wordlessly motioned towards Pauline and Cabella. </p><p>Pauline felt beads of sweat dripping down the sides of her face as she stared upwards at the horrific creatures before her. ”H-Hey... Cabella..." She stammered. “D-Do… Do you have any ideas… Of… Of w-what we can d-do?”</p><p>"I know what those things are!" Cabella suddenly shouted, sounding fairly calm and collected for being face-to-face with two man-eating creatures perfectly capable of ripping off their limbs if they so pleased. "Mama told me stories... about…”</p><p>"LOOK OUT!"</p><p>Cabella narrowly dodged out of the way of one of the piranha plants slamming it's bulbous head down between the two girls, easily separating them. Pauline gasped, the sharp pain in her body returning as she hit the ground with a thud.</p><p>"Now, my pets! Do as you wish with these traitorous intruders!" Haru shouted, one of the roses acting as a throne for him to survey the scene from as he hopped off of the piranha plant and crossed his legs casually. "Bend their will, and destroy them!”</p><p>"Okay…” Cabella exhaled shakily, speaking to herself shakily. “Okay… you can do this…” She inhaled before shouting. ”Ms. Pauline! I have an idea!" Cabella shouted, trying to reach Pauline as the piranha plants nipped at them. "Okay... judging by how they look…! And how you look…! Y-You could probably, maybe... jump... on the plant's head! And it'll stop attacking you!”</p><p>”What?!”</p><p>”Mama told stories…” Cabella was cut off by the piranha plant roaring before chomping down on open air just as Cabella dashed out of the way, hovering right beside Pauline. ”About… a-about a galaxy and princess-rescuing hero... that defeated piranha plants by jumping on them! That’s what she told me! Mama wouldn’t lie!”</p><p>”I mean, well... M-Mario... he can do stuff like that,” Pauline thought aloud before shaking her head, her face pale. “B-But! I… I can’t do that!”</p><p>”Well, Mario isn’t here right now!” Cabella exclaimed feverishly as the piranha plants both tried to bite the pair at the same time, nearly knocking into each other. The two girls quickly took shelter behind a patch of overgrown bushes momentarily, taking a breath. “W-Whoever Mario is... and wherever he is right now, I’m sure he’d want you to do this! I want you to do this! I know you can!”</p><p>For as anxious and panicked as Pauline was, she had to admit Cabella had a point. It was just them.</p><p>And now… she couldn’t wait for anyone to come and save her. She wasn’t going to be screaming for help as she was being held hostage by a rampaging ape, and she wasn’t going to be a mayor sticking to the sidelines as a beast attacked her home and livelihood. This time, she was really going to be her own hero!</p><p>Pauline withdrew the green and white mushroom from her pocket, nibbling on it hastily. She felt a new sense of confidence and rejuvenation surge through her, turning to Cabella with a smile and nod.</p><p>”Okay… let’s do this, then.”</p><p>Cabella giggled before she also donned a fierce expression, quickly explaining her plan to Pauline before hovering above the bushes and turning to the overgrown piranha plants.</p><p>”HEY!” The plants turned around with a grumble of confusion. ”Come and get me, you big meanies!” Cabella yelled, floating towards the direction of the castle quickly.</p><p>The plants roared and buried themselves under the ground to follow the young Luma. Haru, who had been too busy paying attention to the preservation of his garden to notice the commotion, followed behind, hopping from various flowers.</p><p>He failed to notice however, Pauline, who was running through the garden, attempting to follow Cabella. Her heels didn’t make it easy to keep up, but she managed to keep her companion in view. All they had to do was have Cabella distract the plants for just long enough…</p><p>”Try... try and catch me, you… uh… you dumb weeds!”</p><p>”Ah! How dare you speak so poorly of my darlings!” Haru suddenly scoffed, genuinely offended as he lifted a hand to his chest. He pointed angrily, his words a snarl. “Get her!”</p><p>The plants sprouted from the ground once more, unfurling their petals and roaring at Cabella as the little Luma shot up into the air and away from the plants, that still uselessly tried to stretch their stems far enough to reach the star, nipping at air.</p><p>Pauline reached the walls of the castle, grabbing one of the many vines growing along the walls. She gripped it tightly, using it to partly scale the wall as well as keep a grip as she climbed upwards. She tried to be as careful as possible, digging her heels into the small flowers littering the vines as she climbed upwards. She heaved, throwing herself onto the castle balcony, and then paused, peeking out over the balcony to make sure all was in order.</p><p>Cabella was still above the focused piranha plants, and Haru hadn’t noticed Pauline at all, it seemed. Pauline exhaled, taking a deep breath.</p><p>She was ready.</p><p>”CABELLA!”</p><p>Cabella turned to Pauline, who was now standing tall and cupping her hands over her mouth from the balcony.</p><p>“NOW!”</p><p>”What?!” Haru exclaimed. “How did-”</p><p>He was cut off by Cabella zipping past him downwards, the piranha plants following the Luma’s descent towards the ground. Cabella landed between the two monstrous plants, the pair rearing their heads before smashing them down towards where Cabella was hovering. Cabella moved out of the way just in time, the plants roughly bonking into each other’s heads, leaving the two dazed and momentarily confused.</p><p>Pauline shouted and jumped up on the edge of the balcony before leaping off of it full-force, landing directly on top of the red piranha plant, flattening it beneath the weight of her body. That, as well as her incredibly discomforting high heels.</p><p>The piranha plant fell to the ground with a thud before dissipating into the ground, a small flurry of light surrounding the fallen plant before it disappeared from sight. The other piranha plant snarled and backed up momentarily before Cabella suddenly flew up and slammed down into its head as well, the magenta piranha plant also being reduced to a flurry of stars and light as it’s form was destroyed.</p><p>”I... I did it!” Cabella excitedly spoke. “Pauline, didja see that?”</p><p>Pauline laughed, half in disbelief and half in relief, smiling as Cabella cheered and flew into her arms. The two hugged momentarily before they froze in terror at the sound of someone’s enraged tone.</p><p>
  <i>”HOW…! DARE YOU!”</i>
</p><p>Haru was beyond mad, infuriated with the two girls that were silently celebrating before him. He leapt to the ground, facing Pauline and Cabella as his expression twisted into a mortified and enraged frown, his eyes twitching as his knuckles went white.</p><p>”You invade my home, destroy my garden with your presence alone, and kill my beloved friends? How dare you!” Haru shouted, tears in his swirling hypnotic eyes. “No wonder Princess Peach warned us about you! You really are a monster!”</p><p>”You attacked us first!” Pauline exclaimed, only to be cut off by Haru.</p><p>”-but, it's no matter! No matter at all!” </p><p>Haru stepped back, jumping up to stand in the center of an overgrown peony. He clutched the cyan pendant around his neck before he jumped from flower to flower, all the way back towards the part of the garden that was primarily covered in roses. Pauline and Cabella could hear faint rustling before he spoke up once more. </p><p>“I’m an understanding man, so I’ll strike up a deal with you two!”</p><p>His voice echoed through the garden eerily, surrounding the girls.</p><p>”If you can find me and defeat me, I’ll let the pair of you go free! And as a little bonus, I’ll even give you the prisoner her Highness, Princess Peach, entrusted me with taking care of…!”</p><p>”Huh? Prisoner?” Pauline questioned.</p><p>”-BUT!” Haru laughed, continuing. “If <i>I</i> find you, and can defeat the pair of you… then your corpses will go towards yet another lovely addition of my beautiful garden!” Haru trailed off, his voice going low. ”Or… if you want to do things the hard way, we could always wait for my little friends to regrow and have THEM end your games… I have allll the time in the world. But, that wouldn’t be much fun at all, would it?”</p><p>Pauline and Cabella turned to each other, trembling. Pauline tried to maintain a confident expression, sighing. She straightened her back and stood tall, listening to Haru intently as he continued.</p><p>”So… what’ll it be, ladies...? Do we have a deal?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wilted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deal-making had always come easy to the New Donk City mayor. Whether it be making business arrangements with the boss of a struggling New Donk business, or coming to agreements with unhappy citizens, Pauline never had trouble with thinking through the options and making a deal based upon that.</p>
<p>Often times, it was NOT, in fact, a deal between life and death. And it was certainly never a deal given to her by some flower-crazed lunatic.</p>
<p>Pauline exchanged an unsteady glance with Cabella as Prince Haru repeated himself, going over the aspects of the deal at hand once more. “You either rot here, waiting for your demise, or play a little game of hiding and seeking with me!” Haru explained in his familiar sing-song tone. “The idea is quite simple, my dears, not much to it at all!”</p>
<p>Cabella hovered beside Pauline, nodding toward her as Haru paused, anticipating their answer. “So... what will it be?”</p>
<p>Pauline exhaled, facing the potential source of Haru’s voice with confidence. “We accept your deal.” Her voice did not waver.</p>
<p>“How splendid!” Haru’s voice sounded in between chillingly shrill laughter. “Do come and find me, ladies! This will be quite the thrill for you two, I’m sure! I’ll be waiting for you... and one more thing...!”</p>
<p>The sound of leaves rustling sounded behind the pair, branches creaking and snapping. Pauline whipped around, feeling her chest drop and stiffen as sweat dragged down her paled face.</p>
<p>“W-What is..?”</p>
<p>“Why, I thought it was only fair! You are a team of two and I’m just a lone prince with no allies, since you MURDERED my two closest plant friends... so, I thought I’d bring about some reinforcements!”</p>
<p>Limping toward Pauline and Cabella were the topiary-covered citizens, silently creeping toward the girls. Flowers and petals fell from their bodies to the soil beneath them.</p>
<p>Haru laughed jubilantly. “They may not be particularly alive, but so long as they’re apart of my garden, they’re quite useful! I can control their every move!” </p>
<p>“T-That’s not fair…! Th… that’s cheating!” Cabella protested, only to be met with persistent laughter.</p>
<p>“You had better find me quickly, or suffer a rather suffocating fate at the hands of my beautifully luscious topiaries!”</p>
<p>Pauline backed away as the topiary figures limped forward, dragging their feet as the garden soil reacted to their every move, ushering the lifeless displays forward with vines and roots.</p>
<p>Cabella whimpered, hiding behind Pauline. </p>
<p>“They’re just there to scare us, Cabella… we… we’ll be okay…” Pauline stood completely still, whispering gently to her companion. She was hoping that if she didn’t move at all, the attacking plant-like figures would just leave them alone.</p>
<p>That thought didn't last long.</p>
<p>Without warning, the horde of blood stained topiaries suddenly lunged toward the pair of girls. They each instinctively scrambled backwards to avoid being grabbed by one of the skinny branch-like limbs. Pauline shrieked as one of them, short and stout in stature, swiped at her chest. She stumbled back, Cabella moving to help Pauline steady herself.</p>
<p>The pair didn’t need much more incentive to start running. As the two bolted away, moving further into the garden away from their present attackers, Pauline’s brain was consumed by only one morbidly real thought. </p>
<p>Those nature-coated creatures, reanimated from a gruesome death, could easily be her and Cabella if they didn’t find and defeat Haru soon.</p>
<p>She shook her head, continuing onwards with a shaky breath and gulp, trying to calm herself down. She couldn’t show signs of weakness. She heard her heart pounding in her ears, blood rushing and her body pulsing as she continued to run, not stopping for anything. She kept her gaze up, trying to locate Haru through the rows of many flowers.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until she felt the ground beneath her rumbling once more that she felt her heart practically skip a beat, her eyes widening in fear. The soil trembled as roots began to claw themselves out of the ground, following by numerous amounts of large flowers, unfurling themselves and stretching out their petals.</p>
<p>The girls were soon barricaded in a collection of flowers, the plants descending upon the two.</p>
<p>Cabella quickly zipped out of harm’s way, and due to her size, she could effortlessly escape and fly above the overgrown flowers. But Pauline, on the other hand, was not as lucky.</p>
<p>She gasped as she was roughly plucked off of the ground by a pink tulip in a single scooping motion, the petals curling like claws around her to in order to ensure she was secured in the bud of the flower.</p>
<p>”Miss Pauline!” Cabella hovered downward, trying to shove the petals open.</p>
<p>Pauline tried to escape the overgrown plant’s grasp on her, kicking a heel into the petals with little reaction, before she realized her world was shifting and the plant’s stem was bending backward. She screamed as the flower suddenly released her from it’s grasp, the petals peeling back as she was tossed clear across the garden and flung out of sight.</p>
<p>”MISS PAULINE!”</p>
<p>”That’s one down!” Haru’s voice sounded playfully. “One to go...”</p>
<p>Cabella’s worry overtook her composed thoughts, but she could still think a bit rationally, leading her to quickly realize Haru couldn’t be far away. He had to be close-by if he had seen that... but where...?</p>
<p>Cabella’s bright expression abruptly faded to dimness as she spun around anxiously, coming face to face with the rotting figures still limping forward with their hands outstretched. The flowers also reacted, facelessly glaring down at the Luma.</p>
<p>She whimpered and cried out as she flew off towards the heart of the garden, inanimate and unmoving roses surrounding her. She exhaled, breathing a sigh of relief for her momentary safety. </p>
<p>"Ack-!" She stammered, flinching with a subdued gasp as she heard the bush behind her rustling. ”M-Miss Pauline? Is that-“</p>
<p>Cabella only turned around in time to see Prince Haru’s wide smile, right before she was smashed into the ground below by yet another flower. She screamed and writhed as she tried to float back upward. Haru glanced down at her with a grin planted on his face.</p>
<p>”Isn’t it hard, being all alone?”</p>
<p>Haru watched momentarily as Cabella struggled to hover up off the ground before he kicked her with his shoe, the Luma hurtling into a nearby bush of flowers. Cabella groaned hopelessly, lying on her side.</p>
<p>”Now, you know how it feels.”</p>
<p>Haru held a hand over the pendant on his chest, the cyan light emitting brightly under the grip of his hands. A sunflower lowered itself for him to sit upon, raising him above the clearing so he could stare down at Cabella. </p>
<p>The little Luma didn’t have the strength to move, hobbling over to Haru. She didn’t know what she could do, but she had to try something. Pauline wouldn’t want her to give up. Mama wouldn’t want her to give up.</p>
<p>Haru merely laughed behind his gloved hand, holding a hand on his pendant still. Vines and branches wrapped themselves around the Luma, ever-so-slowly. The same topiaries arrived before swiftly subduing her, claiming yet another display for Haru’s collection.</p>
<p>Cabella weakly fought to escape their grasp, but soon succumbed to their hold, daylight breaking from her vision as she was dragged to the ground.</p>
<p>”I almost pity you, my dear!” Haru’s voice was muffled and faraway. “But, think of it this way, you’re going to be reborn as something beautiful!”</p>
<p>Cabella felt a twinge of hope, those words echoing in her mind. She tried to recall what exactly was so familiar about them. M-Mama had mentioned something like that...</p>
<p>Her thoughts went hazy as asphyxiation began to take hold, the vines and flower decorated branches squeezing tighter on her small star-like body.</p>
<p>Haru watched in delight. His citizens had put up much more of a fight, spouting things about how he’d gone mad and lost his mind, but he knew exactly what he wanted. Nothing could go wrong for him.</p>
<p>”HEY!”</p>
<p>Haru flinched as he looked up, turning around to be met with a fist punching him directly in the jaw.</p>
<p>”Leave her alone!”</p>
<p>Pauline, her hair messy and her suit covered in dirt splotches, did not cease in her attack on the flower prince. He couldn’t quite collect his bearings to fight back, Pauline pushing him away from her with another punch, this time to the gut. Haru coughed meekly as his hands went to defend himself, his pendant losing its shine as his hand left it, the vines on Cabella loosening.</p>
<p>Cabella took the opportunity to struggle, trying to shove the vines wrapped around her away. Pauline punched Haru once more in the face before she noticed Cabella still moving. She hopped off of the sunflower, grabbing at the intruding leaves and branches surrounding her friend and snapping them off, tossing them aside.</p>
<p>Haru glared at the two, rubbing at his cheek as his face brightened to a deep red color.</p>
<p>”HOW ARE YOU TWO STILL ALIVE?!” He shrieked, balling his hands into fists. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!”</p>
<p>”You can’t get rid of me that easily, Haru.” Pauline explained, helping Cabella up. “I’ve already been through a lot worse.”</p>
<p>“PESTS! JUST DIE ALREADY!"</p>
<p>Haru shifted, his hand going to reach for his pendant before Cabella suddenly flew upward. She beamed, the light aura that had been constantly surrounding her now brightening in a singular abrupt flash, blinding the prince’s vision. He didn’t have any time for composing himself before Cabella abruptly pushed her full body weight into his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he stumbled back and fell off of his flower pedestal.</p>
<p>He hit the ground with a thud, his pendant making an audible cracking noise as he made contact with the earth. He flipped his body around with a sharp yelp, grunting as he ground his knuckles into the soil, shakily trying to stand up before falling back to his knees.</p>
<p>Pauline watched him as he mumbled to himself desperately, shakily reaching to his face. Blood trickled from his lip. </p>
<p>"This wasn’t supposed to… you said I’d win… you said…” His shaky words trailed off to silence before he slowly glanced upwards, making eye contact with Pauline. "You two… were worthy opponents. I hope that fares well for you..."</p>
<p>Trembling, he reached towards a pink blossom growing out of the soil nearby, plucking it from the ground with trembling fingers. He held it against his chest before he collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>"My garden... dies with me."</p>
<p>And with an abrupt explosion of multi-colored stars, the flower prince disappeared from sight. He left not a corpse or body behind, but only a cyan pendant, the same one he had been wearing around his neck.</p>
<p>Pauline wordlessly stared forward, a horrified expression on her face as she glanced back and forth between Haru's final resting spot and Cabella. "D-Did... did he just...did I just... is he-?"</p>
<p>"He's… gone?!" Cabella gasped before hovering over to the cyan necklace. "He's gone, Ms. Pauline! He left us a gift, though!"</p>
<p>"D-Don't touch that, Cabella!" Pauline worriedly shouted. "We don't know if it's rigged to explode, or cursed, or... or something...!"</p>
<p>Cabella simply stared down at the necklace, watching it sparkle and pulse almost humanely. It was no longer cyan, instead a dark shadowy color, a black substance dripping from the crack along its exterior. Pauline bent down, picking the pendant up by the band cautiously, keeping it an arm’s length of distance away.</p>
<p>”Ms. Pauline, look!”</p>
<p>Pauline turned, watching with wide eyes as the garden surrounding them slowly began to wilt and rot. </p>
<p>Branches creaked and cracked to dust as leaves slowly faded away, and the flowers wilted and drooped, all falling to the soil one by one pitifully as the dark liquid from within the pendant emptied to the ground, drip by drip. Soon, the pair was surrounded by only dying and dead flora, broken branches and twigs, dried-up leaves, and bodies lying face down, the leafy display now shed from their bodies so that they were no longer contained within a topiary coffin. Pauline shuddered, stepping back from them.</p>
<p>"We should find a way out of here…”</p>
<p>
  <i>"YOSHI!”</i>
</p>
<p>Pauline and Cabella both jumped, turning around to face a blur of green running straight toward them. They reacted defensively, standing tall, before they were soon enveloped in a tight hug.</p>
<p>Pauline glanced down, meeting eyes with some sort of dinosaur, who was smiling. ”Oh… h-hi?”</p>
<p>”Yoshi!” The dinosaur exclaimed. “Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi!”</p>
<p>Pauline’s face was blank. “...what?”</p>
<p>”Wait!” Cabella shouted, approaching the excited creature with wide eyes. “Are you a Yoshi?” </p>
<p>The creature nodded, pointing to himself.</p>
<p>”I knew it! Mama taught me a little bit of your language, maybe I can translate for you, Pauline!”</p>
<p>”S-Sure! Go ahead.” Pauline waved a hand for Cabella to continue.</p>
<p>Yoshi started to ramble on, Cabella shakily trying to translate as he talked. ”Okay, okay… he says, thank you for shaving him…” Cabella paused. “Wait, no! Saving him!”</p>
<p>”Was Haru holding you prisoner?”</p>
<p>Yoshi nodded before continuing with a string of nonsensical ‘yoshi’s, but Cabella seemed to be listening intently. “He says a princess, I think, took him away from… island. She brought him here.” Yoshi’s expression soon grew worried, Cabella gasping. ”He says… the princess took his friends too. She took many nice people, and put them in different Kingdoms under the watch of different mean people. And Yoshi doesn’t know why she did…”</p>
<p>Yoshi lowered his head sadly with a gentle whimper.</p>
<p>”P-Pauline!” Cabella floated up to Pauline’s face. “We have to go help them!”</p>
<p>”W-What?”</p>
<p>”Yoshi wants his friends back, I want to find Mama, and you want to figure out what’s going on! We can all work together!”</p>
<p>”I don’t know if that’s a good idea-” Pauline glanced at the area around them, the dreary and dead foliage making her uneasy as she tried to focus on the matter at hand. “Travelling so far may not be good for us…”</p>
<p>”But, shouldn’t we try? Mama always told me to never give up, no matter how gloomy things look!"</p>
<p>Pauline inhaled slowly, shutting her eyes in contemplation. She folded her arms and sighed before turning to Cabella and Yoshi, nodding her head.</p>
<p>”You’re right. I mean, what good am I just hiding away from certain danger? Let’s go- woah!” Pauline was cut off as Yoshi suddenly bounded toward her and lifted her off of the ground. The mayor was soon situated on his back, which appeared to be shaped like a saddle. “Well... I-I suppose we s-should be on our way, shouldn’t we?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have a moment to lose!” Cabella nudged Pauline before sitting herself on Pauline’s lap. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>Yoshi made a quick hum of acknowledgement before dashing through the fallen garden, making sure to go at a steady-enough pace so that Pauline wouldn’t fall off.</p>
<p>Without the overgrown bushes and rows of overgrown plant-life covering every inch of the garden, it was actually quite easy to see where they were going and quickly deduce where the nearest exit was.</p>
<p>”Yoshi, where are we heading?” Cabella questioned, followed by a quick response from the dinosaur.</p>
<p>”What did he say…?”</p>
<p>”...Something about a land... full of jewels, I think.”</p>
<p>Yoshi murmured a brief sound of acknowledgement, signifying that Cabella was ‘close enough’ in her translation.</p>
<p>“Eh, it’ll be okay! We’ve already been through a lot! I’m sure we can handle anything, Ms. Pauline!”</p>
<p>Pauline chuckled softly, not being able to find herself disagreeing with that sentiment. </p>
<p>”I suppose you’re right. I mean… what’s the worst that could happen?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey took about a day. </p><p>Yoshi forged on without any signs of stopping, carrying his two companions dutifully and only ever frequently chirping back and forth with Cabella. Pauline herself had dozed off about halfway through the expedition. She was already pretty exhausted from the bombardment of thoughts on her mind, all about rotting Kingdoms and impending feelings of failure and doom.</p><p>That's not to say she hadn't tried to stay awake and examine the lush terrain surrounding them for as long as she could. The canopy of plentiful trees shaded her vision as they marched on, the land around overgrown with dense forestry and tangled vegetation; Yoshi nearly tripped several times throughout the trek.</p><p>Pauline had tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, but she felt her hands going numb and her shoulders begin to sag, her breathing coming to slow as she lightly snored. The mental fatigue of everything eventually left her consciousness to fade, and she fell into a dazed slumber. She slept rather calmly, given the circumstances.</p><p>Well, that is, until Yoshi abruptly skidded to a halt.</p><p>The sudden force nearly sent the frazzled mayor and Luma hurtling off of his back, the two releasing high-pitched squeals in unison as they grabbed Yoshi's neck to steady themselves. Yoshi exclaimed in response, shaking his head.</p><p>“Ack!” Pauline shrieked, snapping upward to attention. “Y-Yoshi-! Warn us next time-!"</p><p>Pauline shifted, glancing ahead to investigate why exactly the dinosaur had stopped. She felt her stomach lurch, eyes widening at the sight before her.</p><p>A Kingdom wrapped tightly in a thick layer of dangerously darkened smog, practically consumed by black shadow, stood intimidatingly tall before them. Sounds of metal clanging and harsh shouting rose above the silence surrounding the trio, commanding hollers issuing orders emerging from somewhere within the walls of the Kingdom.</p><p>“Is this…?”</p><p>“Jewelry Land!” Cabella finished her thought affirmatively, hovering ahead to point out a bronze sign covered in aging rust and residue. It printed the name of the land before them, etched into the sign carefully. Pauline hopped off of Yoshi’s back, moving to examine the sign. </p><p>Glancing forward with a fixed stare, she turned her attention to the towering Kingdom before her. She swallowed a lump in the back of her throat. </p><p>Cabella floated next to Pauline. “Maybe since the last Kingdom was really bright and pretty-looking, but the prince was all mean… maybe it’ll be the opposite here! I’m sure they’ll be nice here… since it’s so d-d-dark.” Cabella stuttered on her words, cowering back against Pauline’s chest and under her arms. “A-And s-scary…”</p><p>“That's... That’s one way to think, Cabella.” Pauline hugged her sides, shivering.</p><p>“Yeah! We… We gotta be optimistic, Ms. Pauline!” Cabella flew upward. “Right?”</p><p>Pauline smiled and nodded hesitantly, trying to shake the feeling to just run far away from here. She walked forward, beckoning for her companions to follow.</p><p>But Yoshi shrunk back, hands fidgeting. Upon Cabella rushing over to voice her concern, Yoshi mumbled out a multitude of anxious and worried whimpers.</p><p>“He’s… scared.” Cabella translated. “He doesn’t want to follow us in there.”</p><p>Pauline glanced around carefully, thinking to herself before standing tall, arms crossed. ”That’s okay, Yoshi. You can wait out here. We… We’ll be…” She gulped, putting her hands on her hips with a semi-confident smile. “We’ll be right back with your friend before you know it!”</p><p>Yoshi perked up, running forward before giving Pauline yet another tight hug. “Yoshi!”</p><p>"Ah-!" Pauline chuckled, patting the dinosaur’s head. “Just stay here. We’ll be back soon…”</p><p>Pauline and Cabella nodded to each other before they walked forward, passing through the gates of the Kingdom with little protest from anyone within. People did linger by the gateways, but none reacted to their presence. They all appeared to be rather dull and tired, passing by the two girls without question.</p><p>The citizens walked with slow, dragged steps. They each carried boxes filled with sharp rocks and glimmering gems to and fro, their movements creaking.</p><p>“At least there are actual people this time around…?” Pauline attempted, glancing about. Everyone avoided eye contact, whispering back and forth as they averted their gaze.</p><p>She had to admit, it was probably odd seeing a woman wearing a bright red, albeit slightly dirty, painsuit and a flying star waltzing around town.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…”</p><p>The two continued in silence. </p><p>Pauline exhaled, further examining the dark environment of the territory around her. Malnourished and skinny figures pushed around rusting minecarts full of jewels, grunting and groaning pitifully. Some had chains around their torsos, while others had ball chains attached to their ankles as they sorted through carts upon carts of gemstones. They each looked about ready to pass out, their eyelids swaying as they coughed and wheezed, their skin covered in blackened ash and soot, bruises and blotches littering their limbs.</p><p>Pauline and Cabella continued onward unsteadily, trying to locate some sort of castle or authority amongst the foggy darkness of the Kingdom.</p><p>
  <i>“MOVE!”</i>
</p><p>Snapping their gazes up, the two found their eyes falling upon a man standing in between the group of laborers. He wore a ruby red cloak that trailed down to his legs, his body clad in a navy-blue uniform. He turned and raised his voice dramatically.</p><p>“Move, you maggots!” A man’s voice barked out. “I don’t care if it hurts, or if its heavy! Either you work, or you are of no use to our Kingdom!” The man’s voice hitched momentarily. “K-King Fret’s Kingdom!” He stuttered before his tone returned to a shout. “His Royal Majesty commands your sorry lives! Without his rule, you’d all be starving or dead! And at the rate you’re working, you might as well be!”</p><p>An cacophony of tortured groans sounded, the man only growing angrier with every whimper the laborers uttered.</p><p>He raised the cylindrical gun he was holding, firing a shot into the air. The group jolted, nearly dropping the crates of jewels they were carrying befores scrambling to stand to attention.</p><p>“MOVE! WORK HARDER, YOU LOT!” He re-adjusted his grip on the firearm he was carrying before his voice deepened to half of a growl. “Or I’ll give your sorry selves something even worse to worry about!”</p><p>His gaze flickered as his eyes rested upon the gaudy intruders who were trying to avert their gazes from his. Whoever they were, they certainly didn’t belong here.</p><p>“Halt!”</p><p>Pauline shuddered, freezing in place before turning slowly at the sound of the man’s commanding voice. She tried to look as innocuous as humanly possible.</p><p>The man, brunette hair resting on his shoulders, trudged toward the girls, his combat boots hitting the gravel ground hard with each of his steps. He raised his gun, pointing it toward the pair of them. “Who are you two?”</p><p>“Uh…” Pauline looked to Cabella, and then to the man before her. “...visitors?”</p><p>“State your name and purpose for being here.” He steadied his grip on the gun held in his hands. “Immediately.”</p><p>“Uh… I’m…” Pauline held her tongue. The last time she was introduced to someone, they tried to kill her. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. “Um…”</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? You’re being addressed, answer me!”</p><p>“Don’t we have a right to know your name, if we're going to tell you ours?” Pauline had no idea what she was saying, but the words were still blurted out. She was just trying to buy time for the two to come up with a plan.</p><p>The man glowered for a moment before straightening his shoulders. “Pine.”</p><p>“Oh…” Pauline hadn’t exactly expected him to answer. “It’s nice to meet you, Pi-“</p><p>“General Pine, to you. Highest ranking officer under the rule of His Majesty, King Fret.” He glared at the two girls, his gaze only darkening with every second they stalled for. “And you two are trespassing on the boundaries of his region. Now, I will ask you again, state your name and purpose, or I will be forced to detain you.”</p><p>Pauline stuttered on her words, realizing that her new idea of pretending she didn’t know how to speak English most likely wouldn't work at this point. “W-Well, I’m… uh… we’re here for…” Pauline ventured uneasily, turning to Cabella with an expression conveying the fact that she had no idea what she was doing. Pine skeptically glanced between the two.</p><p>“Cease your mindless stuttering. What is your purpose here?”</p><p>“We’re visiting.” Pauline stuck to her original story, trying to keep her voice from trembling. “We aren’t trying to cause trouble, really, we-“</p><p>“Quiet.” Pine hissed. “Who are you visiting? Why are you here? I would have been informed of your impending arrival.”</p><p>Pauline froze, trying to conjure some sort of excuse in her head. She only had a very limited chance to get this answer right. But before she could even make something up, Pine stepped forward aggressively, raising his gun toward the middle of her face.</p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p>Pauline stuttered on her words; Pine could see right through her lie. Before either girl could react, Pine suddenly lunged forward, forcing Pauline to the ground with a thud.</p><p>“Ms. Pauline-!” Cabella squeaked as she realized she had just said her companion’s real name, Pine noticeably perking up at that cry. The little Luma made a motion as though to cover her nonexistent mouth, but it was far too late.</p><p>“Pauline?” Pine turned slowly, his gaze shrouded in shadow. “The same Pauline that father… that K-King Fret warned me of…” Pine rubbed his temples with his hand, groaning. “How could I have been so incredibly idiotic? No wonder you’ve been acting so suspicious…!”</p><p>“Get off of me!”</p><p>Pine ignored Pauline, instead removing a pair of handcuffs from his belt, strapping them around Pauline’s wrists without a moment’s hesitation.</p><p>“I’m taking you in to see His Majesty. It is not my decision as to what happens to you from here.” Pine turned his back once more, tugging on the handcuff chain to force Pauline up to her feet. He pointed the barrel of his gun toward the hovering Cabella. “And don’t you dare move, either.”</p><p>Cabella’s gaze wavered as she made fearful eye contact with Pauline, not knowing what to do. Pauline shot back an equally uneasy glance.</p><p>“Now, move it.” Pine commanded, shoving Pauline along. “Both of you. I have the right to turn you in either dead or alive, and I won’t hesitate to act upon that notion if I must. Now, go.”</p><p>Pauline moved forward hesitantly, Cabella hovering by her side. Pine walked a good distance from the two, just to ensure if they tried to run away, he would be able to neutralize their attempts quickly.</p><p>“Ms. Pauline…” Cabella whispered as quietly as she possibly could. “I think I have an idea…”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Pine abruptly paused as he glared back at the silent laborers, who had stopped working to watch the commotion. He fumed, turning on his heel as he fired another shot into the air, startling the spectating citizens. </p><p>“GET BACK TO WORK!” He snarled, turning away from Pauline and Cabella for a moment.</p><p>Pauline knew this was their only chance, nodding toward Cabella. She didn’t know exactly what the little Luma was planning, but she had enough confidence in her at this point. Cabella moved forward, approaching Pine from behind before bolting down toward the ground and using what little strength she had to shove the cape the man was wearing up over his face and eyes.</p><p>Pauline fought the urge to laugh as he reacted, fumbling about, shouting out obscenities to whoever had dared to do that.</p><p>Cabella called for Pauline to run, the mayor following her star-like companion quickly. She bit on the metal handcuffs around her wrists, attempting to break free as she dashed further down the gravel road.</p><p>“GET BACK HERE!” Pine’s voice yelled, ragefully screaming after his two ex-prisoners as he chased them. “THE KING WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!”</p><p>Pauline and Cabella bolted down the road.</p><p>“STOP! IN THE NAME OF HIS MAJESTY, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!”</p><p>The two ignored the demands, continuing to run. They dashed forward without hesitation or much thought, rapidly passing by individuals carrying crates and boxes, trying their hardest not to bump into them as they ran forward. They turned corner after corner, trying to stare up ahead as everything grew to be a dark blur.</p><p>“Ms. Pauline, wait-!”</p><p>Pauline stopped, heels driven into the ground as she gasped. They had reached a dead-end.</p><p>She turned her attention upward, noticing that there were some bricks out of place on this particular structure. They could most likely climb up… if Pauline had both of her hands free to actually successfully climb. Pauline glanced back, not wanting to run into her pursuer.</p><p>Cabella tried to help Pauline in her feverish attempts at getting the handcuffs off. Her luminsicent hands, more like nubs on her star-like body, gradually burned the metal of the cuffs. After several moments of lingering, they became weak enough to effortlessly snap off.</p><p>Thanking her companion softly as she rubbed at her wrists, Pauline moved to grab the wall and climb up it, grasping a brick and moving her legs carefully. </p><p>“Don’t move a muscle, or I will pull this trigger.”</p><p>Pauline froze, turning slowly to face Pine, who was red in the face and huffing. He pointed his gun directly at them, his teeth gritted. “You two… are coming with me.”</p><p>Cabella abruptly rushed up to Pine despite Pauline’s protest, intent on trying to blind him like she’d done with Haru, only to be met with a harsh slap to the face as she was flung back into Pauline’s chest. Pine chuckled, inhaling sharply as he gave them one last narrowed glare.</p><p>“Dead or alive.”</p><p>A shot rang out, time practically freezing in the moment. Pauline wrapped her arms around Cabella to try and shield her, squeezing her eyes shut as she anticipated the worst.</p><p>But, nothing came. She didn’t feel any pain. In fact, she didn't feel anything change at all.</p><p>Slowly, she opened one eye. She looked up with a short gasp as she felt a rush of wind in front of her, someone landing on the ground before the two cowering girls.</p><p>Pauline watched the figure blankly. A slender woman with flowing platinum-blonde hair floated slightly off of the ground, barricading herself between the assault. A spherical bright aura surrounded her, the shots bouncing back and away as she raised an arm to shield them, her flowing blue dress ruffling as she moved.</p><p>Pauline felt frozen as she stared at the sight.</p><p>Trembling, her Luma companion shifted in her arms to examine what had happened. As soon as she glanced up to stare at the woman, Cabella released a high-pitched cry of joy. She floated out of Pauline's arms and approached the figure without hesitation.</p><p>Turning slowly, the stranger’s blue eyes lit up, the entire galaxy practically visible in her twinkling iris as she realized the little Luma was flying toward her.</p><p>
  <i>“MAMA!”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Starry Eyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pauline had never seen Cabella more excited.</p>
<p>“Mama!”</p>
<p>The mayor’s anxieties naturally nulled. She felt a tremendous weight lift off her shoulders as she shakily stood, only able to smile watching the little Luma catapult herself into the slender stranger's arms.</p>
<p>“Mama, you’re okay!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Cabella, thank the stars you’re alright… I was so scared something might have happened...” The woman’s voice was gentle and comforting, a maternal tone lovingly lacing every single one of her words. ”I thought I’d lost you...”</p>
<p>The Luma laughed and giggled joyfully much like a child, the woman spinning around in response, releasing her own gentle laugh as she did. </p>
<p>Pauline just stood, relieved yet dumbfounded at the sight before her. She looked up, glancing at the stranger before her. “You’re... You're Cabella’s mom?”</p>
<p>Pauline had originally thought the Luma’s mother would look a lot more... star-like. It was rather odd, meeting her now. She appeared human, but she could float off the ground and cast magic spells, so she obviously wasn’t as human as she appeared. </p>
<p>Maybe Cabella was adopted.</p>
<p>Pauline's shock turned to wonder as the woman approached her, awestruck as she met the gaze of the celestial stranger floating closer to her. The blonde woman was exceedingly curious. </p>
<p>The only other one who looked even more shocked (and frankly, appalled) about this whole situation, was Pine. He had fallen onto his back, grunting as he finally stood and dusted himself off.</p>
<p>“What is going on here…?” He exclaimed, straightening his back as he angrily glared down the trio standing before him. “There’s TWO of you?”</p>
<p>“Pine, I suggest you leave us alone, for the sake of your wellbeing and your Kingdom’s.”</p>
<p>“How do you know my name, intruder? Are you in cahoots with this interloper? I'll have you know that it is a crime to help a convicted felon!”</p>
<p>“As I said, it would do you well to leave us be. Inform your commander we will not be retreating so easily.” She drew what looked to be a wand, holding it defensively.</p>
<p>Pine didn’t budge, screaming obscenities at the two woman as he stomped his foot on the ground, demanding they surrender. The platinum-haired stranger sighed, raising her wand up, pointing the star-shaped end of it toward Pine. </p>
<p>“Please. I’d much rather prefer to not fight you. Just leave us be, and we’ll be out of your business.”</p>
<p>Pine scoffed. He barked out half of a laugh. “You really think I’m going to retreat because you’re threatening me with a stick? A child’s play thing? You must be more insane than I originally thought!”</p>
<p>The woman smirked, lowering her head. She turned to Cabella, a subtle yet coy smile on her face, before glancing up. Her gaze was narrowed. “Very well, then.”</p>
<p>She raised her wand. It was held tightly in her hands as she glared at the brunette man standing before her, a burst of magic sparking at the tip. She brought it down, pointing it straight at Pine. With a blast of bright light, he was sent hurtling back into a nearby brick wall, hitting it at full-force. An audible crack rang out into the hushed silence contained within the alleyway, Pine falling to the ground with a thud and groan.</p>
<p>Pauline blinked in disbelief. Her gaze flickered between watching the woman effortlessly brush herself off, and Pine, who struggled to sit back up. He fell back to the ground after trying to sit up on his elbows, trembling horribly.</p>
<p>“You wretched intruders… I’ll see to it that His Royal Majesty has your heads for this!” The general’s tone was a snarl, reaching forward shakily to retrieve his gun. Pauline noticed his movement, quickly standing and running up to grab the firearm away from their attacker.</p>
<p>Pine barked out a scream at that, gaze wild and enraged. “You give that back!”</p>
<p>Pine’s commanding tone faltered as a shadow fell over his body. Quivering in genuine fear, he gulped, glancing up to stare into the dull gaze of the blue-clad woman. Blonde hair flowing gently in the breeze, the fabric of her dress shifting, she promptly raised her wand once more.</p>
<p>Pine whimpered as he tried to scramble away from her, crawling backward on his arms.</p>
<p>“I suggest you retreat.” Her words were a command.</p>
<p>Pine scurried away, brushing himself off as he grabbed the wall to support him in standing. “J-Just you wait! I’ll be back with reinforcements, and then you’ll be sorry!” Pine trudged backward, pointing towards the girls with a trembling finger. “King Fret will have you destroyed! Mark my words!”</p>
<p>The mysterious woman ignored Pine, instead turning to reach forward and grab Pauline’s hand. Without warning, she jumped, launching herself up and hovering momentarily in the air with Pauline and Cabella in tow. She gently landed upon solid ground, the three now standing atop the building the mayor and her companion had originally tried to escape to.</p>
<p>She released Pauline’s hand. </p>
<p>“My apologies, if that was sudden.” She addressed the frazzled mayor, turning to her, eyes shimmering. “I just wanted to get away from-“</p>
<p>“DON’T THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY, YOU COWARDS!”</p>
<p>The woman sighed.</p>
<p>“I’LL HAVE THE ENTIRE KINGDOM SEARCHING FOR YOU, YOU’LL ALL BE SORRY!” Pine continued to shriek, the woman wincing slightly.</p>
<p>Pine’s shrill voice commanding them to stay put faded as the blonde lady led Pauline away, pointing a slender finger further down the rooftop.</p>
<p>“Ignore him, Pauline… let us be off.”</p>
<p>“Off… o-off where?” Pauline yelped, scrambling to follow the woman as she glided along the rooftops. “And h-how do you know my name?”</p>
<p>The woman stopped, smiling as she fixed a bang in front of one of her eyes. Even with one eye covered by hair, her visible bright blue eye twinkled, irises revealing displays of the twinkling cosmos and stars. Pauline was fixated. </p>
<p>“Forgive my manners, Pauline. My name is Rosalina. I am Protector of the Cosmos, and the mother and guardian of the Lumas…” She explained in a soft tone. “I know plenty of this world and many others like it, all throughout the farthest reaches of the Galaxy…”</p>
<p>“S-So… w-wait, what? You’re an alien? From outer space?”</p>
<p>“What?” Rosalina scoffed, almost seeming offended. That is, before she laughed gently, waving her hands. “No, I wouldn’t say I’m an alien."</p>
<p>“Not here to conquer the world or anything? Or like, kill me?” Pauline questioned hesitantly, gesturing to the crown atop Rosalina’s head. “It’s just… we’ve, uh, been having bad luck with royalty lately.”</p>
<p>Rosalina glanced up to follow Pauline’s gaze, her gaze softening as she smirked. “No... I have a certain fondness for this planet. I would never try to harm it.” Rosalina explained, folding her hands over her wand.</p>
<p>She moved forward, glancing over the rooftops to examine the darkened smog in Jewelry Land’s skies, the cries and groans of laborers reaching her ears. She grimaced. </p>
<p>“Though… I have come to understand a cruel darkness has plagued this land… and many others like it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Pauline affirmed. She paused, perking up slightly. “Wait! Do you know about the Mushroom Kingdom?”</p>
<p>Rosalina’s eyes widened, her monotonous expression and tone dropping. “Y-Yes. What of it?”</p>
<p>“Well… The Princess, uh, I guess, kinda went nuts.” Pauline blunty explained, shrinking back behind strands of her hair. “And… she tried to kill me, and then kinda threw me out of the castle… all the way to this really weird Flower Kingdom… and then I met up with Cabella, and THEN this prince guy tried to murder us and, well… yeah, it hasn’t been... great…”</p>
<p>“Someone tried to harm my Lumas?” Rosalina’s tone was dangerously low. “Who?”</p>
<p>“We exploded him, Mama.”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>Rosalina turned to Pauline for confirmation, the mayor shrugging.</p>
<p>“We don’t know… exactly, what happened. His name’s Prince Haru…” Pauline stopped and gasped, reaching into her pocket to show off the empty necklace Haru had been wearing around his neck. A few blackened drops stained Pauline’s fingers as she held it out. “When he… uh, disappeared, this is… all he left behind.”</p>
<p>Rosalina took the pendant from Pauline, examining it with very careful touch. “Interesting… and this is all that was left?”</p>
<p>Pauline nodded.</p>
<p>“Then it must be important.” She handed it back, making sure to be cautious. “I entrust you with its protection, Pauline."</p>
<p>Pauline nodded, hastily and securely returning it to her pocket. “We think it may have had something to do with where his powers were coming from. He seemed to be controlling stuff with it.”</p>
<p>Rosalina lowered her head. “Most peculiar. There is still so much I do not know. I have been trying to find the rest of my children, so I haven’t had time to examine everything that has happened in this world…” She glanced back. “I sensed you two might be in danger. Hopefully that man does not bother us again..." </p>
<p>"Well, if he does, we'll be ready for him, won't we, Mama?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Cabella... but, we need to find the others as soon as possible." Rosalina replied, rubbing at her temples. "We have to get back to what’s left of the Comet Observatory and start to repair it."</p>
<p>"Is it broken badly?"</p>
<p>"Yes. The crash left it completely broken. I'm still trying to find pieces to repair it." Rosalina explained.</p>
<p>"How did you find us, anyway?” Pauline inquired, crossing her arms. It wasn’t like she was skeptical of Rosalina. But her blatant curiosity outgrew her judgement on just how her words might be perceived.</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't be much of a protector and guardian if I didn't know where my dearest Lumas were at all times..." She smiled softly, Cabella nuzzling her head against Rosalina’s hand. “I was just passing overhead and heard such a grand commotion coming from this Kingdom, so I came as quick as I could to investigate.”</p>
<p>“And it's a good thing you did.” Pauline smiled. “T-Thank you, uh, again... for saving us."</p>
<p>“It was no trouble. Anything to help. Thank you, as well, Pauline, for protecting my child thus far. The Lumas are my family, after all.”</p>
<p>”N-No problem.”</p>
<p>“But, we probably could have beat that mean dude, Ms. Pauline! He wasn’t that tough anyway…” Cabella pointed to Rosalina, shutting her eyes as she nodded. “I mean, Mama took care of him like it was nothing!”</p>
<p>“Mama’s a lot older than you two,” Rosalina corrected, moving her wand to her other hand. “I know a lot of things to help aid me in battle…”</p>
<p>“Oh, right! ‘Cause of those fighting tournaments you were talking about?”</p>
<p>Rosalina chuckled. “Sure, Cabella. That’s why.”</p>
<p>Pauline laughed as well, but soon stopped in her tracks, turning around and glancing over her shoulder. From this vantage point, she could see most of the Kingdom, the dull and dark streets stretching on for miles. She squinted, glancing at the archway she and Cabella had entered through.</p>
<p>Rosalina noticed Pauline’s stopping, walking over. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Are you worried about Yoshi, Ms. Pauline?” Cabella asked, floating in front of Pauline’s concerned gaze.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about a lot of things,” Pauline forced a laugh before folding her arms, exhaling. “Yeah, I… I hope that Pine doesn’t do anything to Yoshi. I don’t want to lose any friends…”</p>
<p>“You have another ally?”</p>
<p>“Yoshi! He’s a cool dinosaur, he brought us here on his back!” Cabella explained excitedly before her expression lit up, rushing over to Rosalina. “Oh, Mama, Mama! I didn’t tell you, I was able to translate some stuff Yoshi was saying, I understood him and everything! It was so cool!”</p>
<p>“I’m very proud of you, Cabella… but, who is he?”</p>
<p>“The meanie prince from the Flower Kingdom was holding him prisoner…! We helped rescue him, though! That’s why we’re here, Mama. We’re trying to save some of the other friends of Yoshi’s. He said they were taken here.”</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Rosalina's eyes met Pauline's again, but the mayor didn't seem entirely there. Her gaze was unfocused. </p>
<p>Pauline was hugging at her chest, all as her ears rang. Her insides twisted as she tried to calm herself down, clutching her sides. She felt her lip quivering, tears pricking at her eyes. She wiped at her face, exhaling shakily but heavily, noticing Rosalina's eyes on her. She wanted to calm down, but she couldn't. And she had no idea why she felt so… awful.</p>
<p>She could barely breathe, the musty and thick air from the run-down Kingdom surely apart of the reason she was feeling so ill. The smog-consumed horizon couldn’t hide the fact that the sun was setting in the very far distance, leaving no light or glimpses of sunshine in the tight streets below her gaze, shrouding Pauline and her companions in darkness.</p>
<p>And despite how terrible she felt, the darkness, in some way, felt… comforting?</p>
<p>“Ms. Pauline?”</p>
<p>Pauline snapped back to reality, ripped from her musings as she turned to the Luma behind her. Rosalina stood close beside her, her head tilted curiously to the side.</p>
<p>“Cabella, we…” Pauline started feverishly. “We need to find Yoshi’s friend and get out of here.” Pauline wiped at her face, brushing sweat away from her freezing cheeks. “I don’t want to have to be here any longer, I think it’s making me… sick.”</p>
<p>“Right!” Cabella affirmed, nodding as she floated off further down the rooftops.</p>
<p>“What?” Rosalina questioned, rushing after Cabella. “Where are- what are you two doing?”</p>
<p>“We’re gonna go rescue Yoshi’s friend, Mama! Oh, you can help us now, too!” Cabella exclaimed, spinning around her mother. “We think they’re being held at the castle, so that’s what we’re tryna find!”</p>
<p>“The castle?” Rosalina paused, musing silently. “I… I believe I know where that is. I saw it earlier when I was passing through.”</p>
<p>“You did?!”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s a couple of miles from here.” She pointed, her dress shuffling as she floated toward the farther side of the rooftop. She lowered her hands, sighing as she folded her arms. “But…”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Mama?”</p>
<p>“Cabella, we… we can’t stay here.” Rosalina finished in a rather conclusive tone, averting her gaze. “We have to find the others, and get the Comet Observatory fixed…”</p>
<p>“But… Mama, we can’t go yet! We hafta save Yoshi’s friend, and help Ms. Pauline…!”</p>
<p>“Cabella, I don’t want to lose you again. It’s too dangerous here. So, we have to go.” Rosalina’s voice was firm, that monotonous tone of hers returning as she held Cabella. Rosalina moved her gaze to focus on Pauline, her twinkling eyes widening. Her expression softened. “I’m sorry, but I must protect my children and family above all, and ensure the safety of the Lumas… Pauline, I wish you well. May the stars shine down on you.”</p>
<p>She hovered off the ground slightly, floating away from Pauline. The brunette watched them go sadly, but didn’t object. She knew their intentions weren’t ill-willed. They were justified, even. Yet still, her chest stiffened and her heart ached, as she slowly came to realize she was going to be left alone again, in an unfamiliar Kingdom without any chance of light or hope.</p>
<p>“Mama! Wait, Mama, we have to help Ms. Pauline!”</p>
<p>Cabella wriggled out of Rosalina’s grasp, darting directly in front of Pauline, who yelped and shrunk back. She wasn’t exactly expecting that, but she tried to maintain her composure.</p>
<p>“Cabella, please-”</p>
<p>“Mama, you always told me to help others!” Cabella protested, floating beside Pauline’s shoulder. “I want to help my friends! And I want to help save their friends too! We hafta be the heroes, Mama, ‘cause no one else is coming to save the day… everyone’s after Ms. Pauline, and she’s gonna be in big trouble if we leave!”</p>
<p>Rosalina was silent. She paused, shutting her eyes as she became lost in thought. </p>
<p>Exhaling, she kept her head low. </p>
<p>“Do you know of a hero by the name of-”</p>
<p>“Mario?” Pauline finished quickly, curiosity making her blurt out the inquiry before Rosalina could finish.</p>
<p>Rosalina flinched, glancing up at Pauline with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“You know of Mario?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah! We go way back, we’re old friends! We actually used to… u-uh…” Pauline realized her face was heating, cheeks flushing as she attempted to hide her blush. “W-Well, he… I came to the Mushroom Kingdom to try and find Mario, to get his help, but… I think he’s in trouble. I don’t know why, but I think P-Princess Peach…” She paused. Geez, did it feel weird accusing the once-dainty and peaceful Princess of doing something horrible. “I think she might have done something to him. I don’t know where he is, and I feel like he would have tried to stop her already… I… I just hope he’s okay… I’d…” Pauline’s voice was practically a whisper. “I really want to see him again.”</p>
<p>Rosalina took in all the information slowly, her reaction apprehensively curious.</p>
<p>“As much as I hate to believe it, you’re most likely correct. Mario certainly isn’t one to stick to the sidelines if his Kingdom was in danger… I just can’t imagine his special one doing something like that to him…” </p>
<p>Rosalina sighed. </p>
<p>“I suppose I should accompany you, then.” She finally spoke, a faint smile on her face. “Someone should step in and save the day.”</p>
<p>“Ah! Thank you, Mama, thank you, thank you!” Cabella squealed, floating over to Rosalina and hugging her as best she could with her small stature. She then floated back into Rosalina’s arms, snuggling herself in her mother’s grasp as Rosalina laughed.</p>
<p>“Come now. The castle is to the West.” Rosalina explained, floating down from the higher rooftop to one below.</p>
<p>Pauline followed, albeit more carefully as to not break her legs by falling from a great height. Rosalina moved swiftly, keeping to the alleyways and shadow-shrouded streets, not seeming to hold any fear in her heart for what lied in the darkness. Pauline caught up to her, keeping close and walking by her side.</p>
<p>They walked in an awkward silence as they continued through the streets.</p>
<p>They could hear faint groans of pain from farther away, the clanking of metal and chains dragging somewhere in the vicinity. They dared not seek out the sources of sound, intent on continuing forward until they found the castle.</p>
<p>As they went, Pauline crossed her arms, turning her gaze toward the ground as she kicked at pebbles absently. The air was quiet and still. However, eventually, Rosalina spoke up.</p>
<p>“I’d like to assist you in solving all of this.” She said firmly. “I really would. I must defend my family, and I know that man who attacked you works under the name of this Kingdom’s ruler. We should find him, and put a stop to this madness...” Rosalina’s gaze was narrowed, holding Cabella close. “I must protect my Lumas. That is my duty as their guardian. But, if this darkness continues to consume this world… none will be safe. I can only hope this is the correct approach to everything.”</p>
<p>Pauline nodded, moving her gaze to glance ahead. She gasped shortly at the sight, unfolding her arms.</p>
<p>A castle towered overhead in the near distance, black fog covering the towering structure and obscuring the taller towers from their vision. A rumbling of thunder sounded, shaking Pauline to her core as she inhaled shakily, trying not to cough on the smog and smoky ash gathered in the air.</p>
<p>“This is it.” Rosalina confirmed, retrieving her wand. “Do you have a plan, Pauline?”</p>
<p>“Uh... no, not exactly.”</p>
<p>Rosalina sighed, still finding the energy to laugh as she brushed her hair back with a hand. “Well, lucky for you… I do.”</p>
<p>She released Cabella, letting the Luma float at her side as she moved forward confidently in the direction of the intimidating castle’s structure. She outstretched a hand for Pauline to take, the mayor shakily grasping Rosalina’s hand as she was led forward. </p>
<p>Rosalina offered a reassuring smile before she turned, focusing once more on the task at hand.</p>
<p>“Just follow my lead.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>